


Welcome to the Hotlands.

by Bristol



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Magic, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Pheromones, Segregation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bristol/pseuds/Bristol
Summary: Clarke has been alone and pregnant since that fatal day at the mountain. Tormented and depressed she decides to leave Tru Kru land in hopes of finding a new beginning. She hears rumours of islands across the water and embarks on a journey that will change her life forever.Total AU.





	1. Act 1 - No trace of Wanheda

Clarke was running. She could feel the tension in her muscles and the slow burning sensation in her lungs. But she dare not stop. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to keep going, urging the blonde to push through the pain and ignore the blazing sunlight that threatened to burn her pale skin. The dense forest did well at shielding her from most sun rays, but the humidity was almost unbearable. A feeling of dread begins to invade her body. She hops over a nearby fallen tree and takes cover behind it. The alpha that is pursuing her is releasing aggressive pheromones, causing the sky girls adrenaline to peak. Her heart was racing, and her skin was on fire. All her senses were shrieking at her to escape, to keep moving but she knew it was pointless. The pheromones were thick in the air, the alpha's scent was all around her, suffocating her into submission. But she refused to go out without a fight. A sudden rustling noise alerts her to the alpha's presence nearby. 

"What dula op yu gaf in?"   
(What do you want?)

Clarke spoke with authority, she couldn't afford to show weakness. 

A moment later the alpha responded. "Yu is ona oso land, ai yu don a ait gon as op questions." (You are on our land, I have a right to ask questions)

Clarke furrows her brow. She half expected to be pounced upon by now, but this alpha was still not in her line of sight. Clarke decides to continue the conversation with hopes that the alpha would give their location away. She takes a deep breath before she speaks, giving the perception of confidence was her only way out. 

"Turn em off, ai na nou fig raun clearly, kom ogeda bilaik scent raun ai." (Turn it off, I can't think clearly with all your scent around me)

Clarke frowns when she hears the nameless alpha laugh softly. There was nothing funny about her request.

"Nou. Ai nou get in yu. Ha dula op ai get in yu nou laik a problem?"(No. I don't know you. How do I know you are not a problem?)

The blonde pauses momentarily, this alpha didn't seem aggressive, maybe this pheromonal attack wasn't personal. "Ai mean yu nou bash op. Ai laik a stranger raun these lands ai mean nou disrespect gon yu o bilaik pack." (I mean you no harm. I am a stranger in these lands I mean no disrespect to you or your pack)

Silence falls upon the forest. Clarke shifts in her position behind the tree, the earth was damp, and it was quickly soaking into her clothing. 

"Ai gaf in gon ai op yu."   
(I want to see you)

Clarke contemplates her options. Her body was reeling from the impromptu marathon she had just run. There was no way she could get away again. No. This alpha had her cornered. If Clarke was honest with herself, she was fucked, and she knew the alpha knew she knew. The pheromones that had been so rudely invading her senses start to level out, she no longer feels under attack. The blonde raises her eyebrow. The alpha must have dialled back on the aggression. The sky girl takes a few deep breathes to further clear her mind before rising to her feet on shaky legs.

"Ai yu don nou na seen hair bilaik yellow."   
(I have never seen hair that is yellow)  
The alpha proclaims with an edge of curiosity.

Clarke whirls around to face the alpha, her eyebrows shoot up in awe. It wasn't the dark skin that surprised her, she was in the hot lands after all. No. It was the blue eye that caught her undivided attention. Never had she seen such a person before. This alpha stood before Clarke, tall, dark and handsome. She couldn't take her eyes away from the single blue, it was captivating.

"Dula op yu like chit yu ai op yellow melon?"  
(Do you like what you see yellow head)  
The alpha was smirking, her thick lips turned up into a slight smile.

Clarke blushes and averted her eyes. "Ai bosh moba. Ai yu don nou na seen someone like yu kom a blinka like dei de."  
(My apologies. I have never seen someone like you with an eye like that)

The alpha nods in affirmation. Clarke pauses for a second, she was trying to figure out if the alpha was male or female. The muscular frame made it difficult to assess from the blonde's distance.

The alpha eyes her intently before moving closer to the sky girl. They were mere feet away from one another and from this closeness Clarke could tell the alpha was all woman. In a beautiful kind of way. She maybe should have been born a man, truth be told, she was gorgeous. She had enough muscle definition to make most warriors jealous. But that face, those hips, yes, absolutely all woman. One brown eye, one blue eye and skin the colour of deep mahogany with a tinge of red. Her hair was shaved off on the sides with braids on top. This was definitely a look Clarke could get used to. The girl radiated confidence. 

"Chit ste bilaik tagon yellow melon?"  
(What is your name yellow head)

The sky girl rolls her eyes at the unwanted nickname, yellow head. "Ai laik Wanheda."

The alpha doesn't react in the way Clarke is accustomed to. She is staring intently at her as if she is waiting for the blonde woman to continue speaking. The delinquent shifts awkwardly on the spot, she was expected to speak, this much was clear.

"Tell ai yellow melon, chon yu don yu commanded gon death?" (Tell me yellow head, who have you commanded to death)

Clarke couldn't believe her ears. This alpha was irritating her.   
"Maun Kru." She spits it out. Repeating it out loud only adding to her growing irritation. 

"Yu is nou Kyongedon. Tri Kru nou yu don brains gon defeat maun hef ba taim ai trust yu, den ai souda trust dei de yu don frag op emo ogeda. Krei, chit are yu? (You are no grounder. Tree crew don't have the brains to defeat the mountain men, but if I trust you, then I have to believe that you killed them all. So, what are you?

The sky girl frowns, some of the words were lost in translation, but she is sure the alpha is asking her where she comes from. 

"Ai laik Wanheda, Klark kom Trikru."  
(I am the commander of death, Clarke of the tree people)

The alpha shakes her head. "Yu is nou Kyongedon."  
(You are no grounder)

Clarke eyes the alpha suspiciously, her pheromones had begun to spike, causing the blonde girl to feel light headed. But she steadies herself. "Ai kom op kom skai." (I come from the sky)

The alpha's demeanour lightened up. She studied the woman before her carefully. "Hello, the yellow-haired woman of the sky."

Clarke snaps her head up in surprise. "You speak English."

The alpha nods. "Why did you come here?"

"I had no choice. This was the only place I could go where I wouldn't be known." The blonde woman turns her back to the alpha. All these questions were bringing up old emotions.

"You need to leave Clarke. These lands are not for you, my people would see you as a threat to our way of life. There is a reason why we choose to live in isolation on these islands."

Clarke turns back to face the alpha. "I can't go back. It is not safe."

The dark skinned woman frowns. "Are you in danger Wanheda? Who among the grounders would harm someone with a name such as yourself?"

Clarke takes a step closer to her. "I bring death wherever I go. I can never go back."

The alpha remains silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Atom."

The sky girl looks puzzled. She makes eye contact with the alpha and ask's. "What?"

"My name is Atom."

The delinquent frowns. "Seriously?"

Atom smirks. "Yes, yellow hair."

Clarke smiles slightly. "What now?"

"Well I have asked you to leave, just as our law dictates and you have refused. You will follow me back to my village where you will meet with the elders."

Clarke attempts to speak but is cut off by Atom waving her hand in the air.

"We need to go, follow me and try not to hurt yourself."

 

**

 

The pair have been walking in the forest for an hour or so, and Clarke was beginning to get hungry. "How long until the village?"

Atom scoffs and chuckles lightly. "Why, do you have plans Wanheda?"

The blonde rolls her eyes at the hot-landers sarcasm. "I'm hungry."

Atom studies the sky girl before removing a small paper bag from her pocket. She lifts a small friend dumpling from the pack and hands it to Clarke. "Here."

The delinquent accepts the fried treat and immediately brings it to her mouth. "Thank you." 

Atom motions to a nearby patch of grass and the two sit down. "You should eat the rest yellow head." The dark skinned girl hands the bag to the blonde.

"Are you not hungry Atom?"

The Hot-lander shakes her head and casts her eyes to her companion's stomach. "You need it more than me."

Clarke freezes. The clothes she wore were coated with Lexa's scent, and the blonde had hoped it would block the smell of her pregnancy. She was wrong. "I didn't think you could tell I was…"

"It is quite obvious to me. That alpha scent on you is strong, but it's inconsequential."

Clarke frowns. "If it's strong, how could you tell?"

Atom shifts on the floor and averts her eyes from Clarke. "It isn't about the scent. I can…"

She huffs and rises from the floor. "I can feel her, her energy."

The blonde has a raised eyebrow and looks at Atom quizzically. "That is not possible."

"Maybe not for you and you're kin, but I and mine are something different entirely. Our wolves have evolved in ways the mainlanders cannot fathom, this is why we live in isolation."

The sky girl brings another dumpling to her lips and takes a big bite. "The alpha, the scent on me. What can you tell me about them?" Clarke eyes her suspiciously.

Atom smirks playfully. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit invasive Wanheda? Your alpha is not here to explain herself, I would feel guilty."

Clarke snaps her head up in disbelief. "Guilty, why? You already know the alpha is female, how?"

"Energy is all the colours in the universe, a beautiful woven tapestry that tells the story of you." She smiles brightly.

"It's personal and true and the most honest thing in our universe. It never lies or betrays you or hurts you. It is an absolute truth. And it's beautiful. Always so beautiful." The hot-lander removes her gloves and shoves them into her pocket.

"Sometimes it is not a good thing to know someones absolute truth Wanheda." She is facing the delinquent, but her eyes never fall on the blondes.

Clarke is in awe. Atom's eyes are almost glowing. "Please, Atom I need to know you speak the truth."

Atom takes a deep breath. "It is forbidden for my kind to read a person's energy without their permission. Do not ask this of me again Wanheda I will never do it."

The blonde kicks herself internally. Clarke didn't mean to offend Atom. "I'm sorry Atom, I won't ask again."

The hot-lander glances at the sky girl. "Just because I can't read your alpha doesn't mean I won't still show you stuff."

"Like what?" Clarke rises to her feet.

"Give me your hand." Atom stretches her hand out in anticipation.

Clarke studies her for a moment before extending her hand to meet Atoms. As soon as it connects all the air in her lungs is forced out and her skin begins to burn. "Ah."

"Do not let go Wanheda! Embrace the fire, don't fight it."

Clarke stumbles to her knees, but she doesn't let go of the other girl's hand. The pressure in her chest was so intense all she could do was close her eyes and grit her teeth. Her skin was ablaze with sensations, and her heart was pounding so hard. Her head was spinning, and she felt a force trying to pull her from her body. She screamed with all her might, the pressure in her chest against the constant tugging caused sensation's she had never felt together before. She was vaguely aware of the pain, but new feelings were overtaking it. 

Lexa's scent invaded her senses because of the connection with Atom. It enveloped her in a protective barrier of pheromones that did much more than merely keep alphas away. This garment, this armour reeked of affection, love and unbroken bonds. How did she not see this before? How could she not have felt this before? The emotions were so intense it was almost crippling, but she manages to gather herself. "Make it stop." 

Immediately Atom pulls her hand away. She studies the blonde's downed form but doesn't attempt to console her. 

Clarke is breathing heavy, her distress evident. "Just what the fuck was that?" She jumps to her feet anger written all over her face.

"Emotional transference". Atom says matter of factly. 

The blonde narrows her eyes and moves into the hot-landers personal space. "You are not allowed to read her!"

"I didn't, I read the garment."

Clarke pushes past her. "Don't do that again."

Atom chuckles lightly. "I don't take orders from people like you."

The blonde turns around to face her. "People like me? What is that suppose to mean?"

Atom begins to walk, and Clarke quickly finds herself having to jog to catch up to her. "Tell me what you meant by that!"

The hot-lander continues to walk at a steady pace.

"So you are ignoring me now?" Clarke reaches out to tug on Atom's arm. "Just tell me what you meant Atom!"

The alpha glares at her, she was getting annoyed with the blonde. "You are unclean." She yanks her arm from the vice-like grip and picks up her pace.

Unclean? Clarke knew she hadn't bathed in a few days due to her circumstances, but it was nothing a hard scrub couldn't fix. "Listen I haven't had a chance to bathe yet, don't be a dick."

The hot-lander rolls her eyes and laughs softly. "I'm referring to you're energy, not your physical body Wanhada."

Clarke frowns but doesn't say anything for a long time, they walk in silence for another hour before they break through the forest and into a stream. The blonde silently rejoices upon contact with the fresh water. They continue downstream until they reach the village. 

Atom stops walking. "Wait here Clarke, I shall return shortly."

Clarke has no choice but to comply. Atom walks away and soon disappears out of sight. The blonde sits down on the grass near the village entrance. She had been on the move constantly since leaving the mainland, and any chance to rest was welcomed. Her hand moves to her stomach, and she caresses it gently. Her pup or pups would be born in six months, and Clarke had nothing to offer them. She was alone in a foreign land with only her sins as comfort. 

"Wanheda."

Clarke flinches in surprise. "You scared the shit out of me Atom!"

"My apologies Clarke. The elders are not pleased by your presence here. But you are pregnant, and my people cherish this gift of life. You have been granted access to the village but only in a guest capacity."

Clarke gets to her feet. "Thank you Atom."

"Come Wanheda, you must see our healer. You have travelled weeks by sea to get here."

Clarke nods and follows Atom into the village.

 

***

 

Act 1 - No trace of Wanheda.

Lexa was pissed. Her advisors had nothing to say of significance. Her scouts had searched all of trikru land and still no sign of Clarke. When the blonde woman had disappeared, initially Lexa had assumed she was hauled up in a cave somewhere, away from spying eyes but when those days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months, she knew something was terribly wrong. The sky girl had vanished. The commander got to her feet and left her tent, she ignored the curious stares from her guards as she waved them away. 

"Heda."

The green-eyed girl turns to face her most trusted advisor. "Anya."

Anya steps closer to Lexa. "Skykru have been approached by Nia's messenger."

"She seeks an alliance?"

"Sha, Heda."

The alpha takes a moment to think. "Skykru are lost without Klark."

Anya nods in agreement. "A man named Pike speaks for them now."

Lexa begins to walk, and Anya follows. "I want Clarke found Anya. I don't care who you have to pay off or kill just find her."

Anya unconsciously flinches at Lexa's tone. "You have my word, Heda. I will not rest until she is found."

Lexa's features soften momentarily. "Extend the search zone to include all the lands that directly border our's, even the far to reach villages."

"Sha, Heda." Anya motions to a nearby guard and the two walk away deep in conversation.

"Heda."

Lexa turns to face the approaching Indra. "Indra, you are back sooner than expected."

The dark skinned woman looks troubled. "Heda, we need to talk."

Lexa removes her armour and places it on the floor next to the nearby guard post. "Walk with me."

The pair walk in silence until they reach a secluded area within the temporary camp.

"Speak true Indra."

"My spies in Azgeda have given me some troubling news Heda. Nia has commanded Ontari to breed with a handful of her omegas. She means to increase the amount of Natblida's in Azgeda."

Lexa tenses but keeps the same hard look. "Why?"

Indra pauses as a guard passes them by. Once he is out of sight, she continues. "Nia is not stupid, she is aware that Aiden will be the next Heda. She will never let that happen."

"She plans to kill him?". Lexa turns her back to Indra. The thought of Aiden being murdered by Azgeda made her blood boil causing her pheromones to scent the area unconsciously.

Indra stumbles as she fights the urge to expose her neck. "Heda please."

Lexa has the decency to look apologetic. "My apologies Indra. Please continue." She turns around to face her advisor and releases calming pheromones.

"Trikru has always had the majority of natblida's, but if Ontari can successfully breed with Nia's harem, they will have a claim to the flame. The only thing I can be sure of is that the Ice Queen will try and kill Aiden, It could be soon or many moons from now. The timing doesn't matter. She will do it, Heda, with Aiden dead you have no heir."

Lexa allows her tough facade to lift for a moment. "What do you suggest Indra?" Lexa had always valued the opinions of her advisor's even if she was the only one who could ultimately make a decision.

"Find Wanheda and breed her, there isn't a warrior in all the lands that would dare come against your heir. The pup would be much loved and revered amongst our people Heda."

"She left Indra, she doesn't want me." Lexa blinks several times as she tries to stop the tears that threaten to fall. A gentle hand on her shoulder brings her back to reality.

"You don't have a choice, Heda. It doesn't matter where she has gone when she returns she will be a threat to our people, we cannot afford for the great Wanheda to breed with any of our enemies! What if she were to take an alpha from Azgeda? Or maybe from a people even worse than them? No Heda that cannot be permitted. You must find her and claim her, she will submit to you, and she will be humbled…. her compliance is not required in such an instance. Just because Azgeda haven't publicly declared war doesn't mean we are not in one."

Lexa was silent, the shock of Indra's words causing her to be momentarily speechless. "You want me to force myself upon her!?" Lexa spits the words with venom.

"I want you to solidify your reign and produce an heir."

Lexa moves into Indra's personal space. "By force".

"By any means necessary Heda. If after you have exhausted all other options…"

Lexa cuts her off aggressively, she was seething with anger. "How much more do I have to give for our people Indra!"

"I cannot answer that Heda."

Lexa narrows her eyes. "You can tell me to rape without so much as a stutter, but you can't answer my question?" 

Indra casts her gaze to the floor, this was not a conversation she ever wanted to have. "Let us cross that bridge when we come to it Heda, the most important thing is finding Wanheda before the Ice Nation."

Lexa doesn't reply, and she doesn't have to, they both no Indra had crossed a line. Even if she was merely voicing the opinions of the council.


	2. A curious tale - Tea with a healer and Hot-lander culture 101.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets the healer and some other omega's. Indra and Lexa talk. Oh and Gaia is introduced.

Authors note - In my universe many omegas die during childbirth when they are carrying a Nightblood pup. Indra is a beta and has one daughter Gaia. She is a student of the flame and an accomplished herbalist. Indra and Lexa's omega mother grew up together, and when she passed away during childbirth, Indra stepped up and raised Lexa as her own. 

Before the conclave, Lexa and Gaia had a stable group of friends back home, but everything changed when she became Heda and had to leave her family. Indra accepted a role as General to stay close to Lexa. Gaia did not take the transition well and constantly berated and challenged Lexa's authority, not just as Heda but also as the head of their house. Eventually, Lexa sent Gaia away to study the ways of medicine and herbs. Gaia arrived in Polis two months ago. The size of the city made it easy for Lexa to avoid her, but when she had been forced to set up a temporary camp in search of Clarke, Gaia was the only medical student available.

 

 

Act 2 - A curious tale — tea with a healer and Hot-lander culture 101.

 

Clarke stayed longer than necessary with the healer. The older woman introduced herself as Esa. 

"Sit down Wanheda. You are making the pup anxious."

Clarke does as commanded. "I don't mean to, I'm sorry."

The Healer brings her hand up to stroke Clarke's cheek. "Do not do this to yourself. It is unhealthy for you and the alpha you carry."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel her. The energy is unmistakably alpha."

"How do you know she will be an alpha?" The blonde was more than curious about Hot-lander culture.

"Alpha's vibrate at the same frequency, regardless of gender or ethnicity, they all move to the same beat."

"And omegas and betas?"

"It is almost impossible to identify an omega or beta before the age of presentation."

"Why?"

"The energy and frequency attached to them are almost identical, it would be unwise to try and make such a distinction."

"Have you ever been wrong? About an alpha?"

"There are rare occurrences. Most incidents happen when an infantile wolf is close to Atom and her pack over a long period."

Clarke eyes the woman suspiciously. "How is that possible?"

Esa relaxes into her chair. "We don't understand the science. But if you want my opinion, I will give it Wanheda."

"Yes please tell me what you think Esa."

The old woman smiles brightly, and Clarke decides right at that moment that she likes this woman.

"Atom and her pack prove that the wolf is flexible. When exposed to high energy and vibrations any wolf can be an alpha but only if the exposure occurs over time and reaches a pinnacle before the age of natural presentation."

Clarke takes a moment to ponder Esa's words. "This is something you have thought about."

"Of course Wanheda, do you know how important this is? How would the world change? If Atom and her kin can turn any female pup into alpha, then women genuinely have an opportunity to match the male alphas in numbers. We can finally free ourselves from them."

"You hate men?"

"I don't appreciate them much, but I do not hate them."

Clarke studies the other woman carefully. She was warm and charismatic and didn't mind explaining things to her. "So energy is all around us, but most people can't see it?"

The old woman smiles; she found the blonde's enthusiasm endearing. "Yes, most wolves are ignorant to such things, especially mainlanders."

Clarke furrows her brow. "I don't think its ignorance. The mainlanders don't have a clue."

The hot-lander chuckles softly. "The grounder's don't understand because of ignorance. Tell me something Wanheda, you walked through the village, did you not find it odd that no males are here?"

Clarke averts her gaze. She did notice the total lack of testosterone in the village. "Yes, I noticed."

"But you didn't think to ask?"

Clarke moves her eyes back to the healer. "I didn't want to pry."

The woman straightens up in her seat. "Bullshit. Atom told me you like to talk."

Clarke frowns. "Atom's a dick."

The old woman laughs. "Yes, the demons are an interesting group. Hot and cold, up and down."

The blonde is visibly confused. "Demons?"

"Her lineage, we call them the demon seed."

The blonde sits back in her seat. "Are you saying she is evil?"

Esa rises from her seat and moves to a nearby cabinet and begins to rummage through it. "No, not evil just different. Demons require more attention than most wolves; they are a rebellious breed." 

Clarke is curious as to what Esa is looking for, but she doesn't get up to check. "So they require more attention than others, what else makes them demon's?"

Esa closes the cabinet and moves back to her seat. "Have you seen a breeding mill before?"

Clarke visibly stiffens, the blonde had never had the displeasure of seeing a mill before, but she had heard enough stories about them while on the ark. "I have never seen one, but they taught us about them on the Ark."

The old woman looks pained for a brief moment. "I struggle to find the words that can accurately describe the horrors that took place in them. Most people only talk about the treatment of omega's; they fail to mention the thousands of female alphas and beta's in servitude. They were made to breed with omegas, and just like the omega mothers the alphas never got to see their children, never got to kiss them or touch them, they were simply cargo to be brought and sold by greedy men."

Clarke exhaled a deep breath. Every time she had imagined what the omegas in breeding mills went through she never once considered that the alphas were also slaves. She had always viewed the alphas as monsters who took what they wanted whenever they wanted. "What about the customers, they paid for sex services; they are just as guilty as the overseers."

Esa's eyes darken, and she trembles lightly. "Yes those men, they are animals, the downtrodden or mate-less of society. The depraved and cruel man that can't keep a wife because he beats her. Those are the men you speak of Wanheda. They bargain in our flesh even now."

Clarke's eyes widen in surprise. "No, you must be mistaken. The commander doesn't tolerate such things, and she would never buy or sell our kind." Clarke was still mad with Lexa, but she refused to sit here and allow this woman to talk shit about her, primarily because it wasn't true! 

"No, not the commander but one of her subjects. The woman is a serpent, a snow mutt that is quick to bite the heels of anyone who comes near. You call her the Ice Queen."

Well, holy shit! This news was precisely the information that Clarke didn't want to hear. She always suspected the Queen sold omegas into slavery, but Lexa could never find any proof. This news would bury Nia. But was she willing to return to the mainland to deliver it? No, at this moment she was not. "What do the mills have to do with Atom?"

"When the people on earth changed into shifters it was only the men who presented as alphas or betas. All our women remained human. I'm sure you can imagine the conditions in which these women found themselves. As time went on and they bore children, they grew to be shifters like their fathers about twenty years after that the first female presented as a wolf, an omega."

Clarke's mind was racing as she processed all the information. The grounders had never mentioned the transition from human to wolf. "On the ark, they taught us that our transition was evolution, some recessive gene that kicked in when the world when to shit."

Esa removes a small package from her pocket and unties the cloth wrapped around it. "I don't think we will ever truly understand what happened to our species Clarke, from all the stories I remember as a child, our men went to bed human and woke up shifters."

The blonde gets to her feet and stretches her legs. "What happened after the first omega's presented?"

Esa rises to her feet and makes her way over to her small kitchen and begins to prepare them both a herbal brew. "Well, the men were ecstatic for all the wrong reasons. Eventually, someone mentioned that it might be possible for women to be betas or even alphas. The opinion was not popular and the majority of men at this time barely recognised the human females as citizens let alone beta's or alphas."

Esa pours the tea and brings both cups back to her seat. She puts one cup down on the small table next to the chair Clarke had been occupying.

"Thank you Esa."

The old woman nods. "The men became fertility police! They had this insane notion that they could somehow predict which young girls had the potential to be beta's or alphas."

Clarke does one final stretch before taking her seat. "How did they do it?"

"It was a witch hunt. A young girl in the market might talk back or refuse to yield in a dispute. The men considered a woman with an opinion as a threat. Their actions classified as rebellious behaviour that was directly opposite to the mannerisms of an omega. They had many tests, all of them sexist and most of them humiliating."

Clarke was agitated, but she knew this story was going to get worse. "And Atom?

"She is a descendant of the first omega. What those men did to that poor woman..." Esa pauses, her emotions temporarily getting the better of her.

"You don't have to tell me Esa. I didn't mean too upset you." Clarke reaches out and takes the older woman's hand in hers.

Esa shakes her head ferociously. "No Wanheda it is a story you must hear. First, you listen, and then you feel.

Clarke sat in silence and listened as Esa recounted the horrors that the men inflicted upon the first omega. When the old woman finishes her story, Clarke remains silent for a long time as she tries to figure out what questions were appropriate. "How much pup's did they force her to have?"

"The men destroyed the records, but we estimate thirty or forthy. Only a handful made it into adulthood though."

"Why only a handful?" Clarke gets up and paces around the small room. She had been feeling anxious for a few minutes.

"They had a sickness. A rare genetic disorder that was not treatable at that time. All the omega's children were afflicted, but not all died. The ones that survived went through a metamorphosis. They were the first demon seeds."

Clarke brings her hand to her stomach. The thought of adults labelling children demons didn't sit well with her at all. "What makes them different Esa? Atom can do some crazy shit with energy but so can you."

"Demons are more wolf than man. The face you see is not who they are Wanheda. I beg you remember this. Unless you bare their marks, you can never let your guard down around one, even Atom."

"Atom doesn't seem dangerous."

"They are unpredictable and capable of great violence. We use to think it was due to a chemical imbalance, but that was not the cause of the aggression."

"What caused them to be violent?"

"Testosterone is one of the triggers. Something about it agitates their wolf."

"Agitates how? Are you saying they have no self-control?"

"They are always in control of their actions Wanheda. Demons are deadly because they remain grounded. Testosterone is nothing more than an agitation to them as long as the exposure is limited to a few minutes."

Clarke shifted in her seat anxiously. "Are they called demons because they attack men?"

Esa casts her gaze away from the blonde. "Yes."

Clarke's anxiety rapidly fades away and is replaced by irritation. "So those assholes, those rapists gave these children a name like that, and everyone just went along with it?"

"You have to understand Wanheda. Women were weak at this time, and they had no betas or alphas to help them."

Clarke wipes away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Why do I feel so emotional right now?"

Esa holds her cup up. "It's the tea. For those of us who are not gifted like the demons, we use various herbal remedies that enable us to interact with energy."

The sky girl immediately puts her cup down on the table. "Seriously Esa you could have warned me! Where I come from its rude to dose someone without their consent."

The old woman chuckles lightly. "My apologies, but this is how we do things on this island."

Clarke studies Esa carefully. The old woman was watching her intently. "I don't mind Esa. Please continue the story."

"I learnt how to use energy at a young age, and it took many years of dedication to achieve what I have. The demons need no such training. They are born with these abilities. Something about their wolf allows them to interact with energy at will and without consequence."

Clarke takes a second to digest the information. She wanted to be sure she understood what Esa was telling her. "You can't manipulate energy freely, like how Atom does?"

'No, I cannot. I live here, and I am well liked amongst the women but make no mistakes Clarke, I am unclean just like you. I have not passed through the fire, and I do not bare their marks."

The blonde wriggled her nose unconsciously lost in thought. "What is this fire? Atom mentioned it when she took my hand."

Esa snaps her head up and locks eyes with the sky girl. "She touched you?"

Clarke gives the older woman a quizzical look. "Yes, like I said she is a dick!"

Esa draws in a deep breathe. "The fire is inside of her, and it burns anything that makes contact with it. I am shocked that Atom placed her flesh upon you."

Clarke was bewildered. She had assumed the burning sensation was a side effect of the energy transference, not the physical contact itself. "It felt like my blood was boiling from the inside. I couldn't focus on anything other than what she wanted me to."

"Yes, it burns because you are unclean, and because you do not bare their mark she can easily confound your mind with her thoughts."

Clarke was overwhelmed, but she still had questions. "What happened to the men?"

Esa leans back further into her chair. "There was a war, and the women won. All the men banished from this island and many other islands nearby."

Clarke snorted incredulously. "No way the men just accepted that."

"Of course not...that is why the demons killed or consumed them."

Wait. What? The blonde brings the cup to her lips and takes a huge gulp. "Consumed..?"

Esa scoffs confidently. "They devoured them, regurgitated the flesh and used it as fertiliser for their crops."

Clarke was stunned. This latest revelation was the icing on the cake at this point. Her anger and annoyance had got her into dicey situations before, but this was by far the winner. Here she was, pregnant and alone with a bunch of cannibals! 

"You have nothing to fear Wanheda. The demons have no desire to consume female flesh."

Clarke raises her eyebrows questioningly. "You said they turn the flesh to fertiliser. How is that possible?"

Esa smiles warmly despite the nature of the conversation. "The demons have a unique enzyme in their stomachs that allow them to break down the composition of the flesh. Once regurgitated it is the highest quality fertiliser."

Clarke had many questions, but this entire conversation was emotionally draining. "Can we continue this in the morning Esa?"

Esa smiles at the blonde. "Of course. I will take you to the omega nest."

The healer puts her cup down and gets to her feet. Clarke takes one last sip of the tea as she follows the old woman out of the room and into an adjacent corridor. They walk down the hallway in silence and come to a stop outside a double door. "When you go in here remove your clothing and take a bath. Some of the other omegas will be in shortly to tend to you."

"Thank you Esa." The blonde pulls the older woman into a hug before breaking away and slipping through the door. 

Clarke was impressed before she even closed the door. This room had electricity, and there was a large bath in the centre that demanded her attention. The blonde turns the taps and is delighted when the water begins to become warm.   
She notices a set of towels and a robe displayed on a nearby bench and immediately removes her clothing. She glances around the area in search of something she can use to scrub herself with but doesn't find anything. 

"Wanheda?"

Clarke fumbles as she attempts to put the robe on. "Yes."

"We are here to help you".

The last thing the sky girl wanted at this time was to have some random women see her naked and filthy but she knew rejecting them would lead to problems. "Okay."

Two young women walk in the room. The first woman gathers Clarke's clothes while the second removes herbs from her satchel. Woman one turns to the blonde for the first time. "I am Kiyah, and she is Kiyoki."

"I'm Clarke."

Kiyah smirks. "No, you are Wanheda. In the islands, we recognise people by title if they have one. The title always takes precedence over a birth name."

Clarke frowns in confusion. "I don't understand."

Kiyoki sprinkles the herbs into the bath and slowly stirs with her hand. "You have met Esa, correct?"

"Yes, the healer."

Kiyoki removes her hand from the bath water and moves closer to the blonde. "Well, Esa is her title, not her name. Esa means 'healer' in our language."

Clarke understands but she is still confused. "What about Atom?"

Kiyah moves behind Clarke and removes her robe. "Atom is also a title. Reserved for the most devout amongst the demons. It is a great honour in their pack."

Clarke allows herself to be lead into the bath by both women. "What does the title mean?"

Kiyah removes a jar from her satchel and pours some of the contents into her hands. She mixes it into a lather and starts to clean the blonde's hair. "It translates in English as the 'Fire-bearer'."

Clarke takes a moment to think. "Is that why she burns anyone she touches?"

Kiyoki gathers the herbs from the bath and condenses it into a paste. "Yes.

"Do any of you have a title?". The blonde was fascinated.

"No Wanheda. But Kiyoki wants to join the demons."

Clarke notices the sarcasm in Kiyah's voice. "Is that a bad thing Kiyah?"

"No. It's an adventurous goal Wanheda. The demons are secular wolves. There is no way they will accept Kiyoki unless she passes through the fire."

Kiyoki begins to scrub Clarke's skin with the paste. "I am not afraid Kiyah."

Kiyah scoffs and inadvertently tugs Clarkes hair roughly. "My apologies Wanheda. Kiyoki you say you are not afraid, if that is true then you may need to see Esa. Your mind is escaping you."

"I've been friends with Atom since we were children, she would never hurt me." Kiyoki glares at Kiyah with passion.

Kiyah stops washing Clarkes hair and turns to face Kiyoki. "You wish to lay with Atom."

Kiyoki rolls her eyes and scrubs harder on Clarke's pale skin. "We are friends nothing more."

"I see the way you look at her."

Kiyoki chuckles. "I see, so because I think Atom is attractive it means I want to seduce her?"

"If the opportunity presents itself we both no your omega would not pass it up."

"My omega may want something, but I control my wolf. Yes, I find Atom attractive, and I can understand why my wolf can see her as a potential mate but none of that matters because I don't want anything to happen. She is my oldest friend in the world, and I can never risk losing that."

"I didn't mean to upset you, my apologies Kiyoki."

"I went to her when I was in heat."   
Kiyoki speaks so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What happened?" Clarke spoke before she could stop herself.

"Nothing at all. She did not respond to my omega. It was the single most soul-crushing moment of my life. It was hard for me to understand. How can an alpha ignore an omega like that?" 

Before either of the women can respond to Kiyoki, an omega burst through the doors. She was breathing heavy, and the distressed pheromones were pouring out of her. "There is a man here!" 

"What does he want?"

"He says we have his wife!". The omega teen paces back and forth.

"Kiyoki help Wanheda dress and then join me and the others."

"Okay." Kiyoki fetches the nearby towel.

Kiyah and the teenager leave the room, and Clarke quickly gets out of the bath. The blonde's heart was racing, and her pupils are dilated and dark. "Do you feel that Kiyoki? My heart is beating so fast."

"Yes, the other omegas are feeling threatened." She rummages about in the overhead cabinets and then tosses Clarke some clothing.

"Thank you." Clarke slips into the sweatpants and jumper as fast as possible.

"Here, put these on." Kiyoki hands her socks and sandals.

Clarke slips the socks and sandals on and moves to the door.

"You can stay here Wanheda. You are not expected to protect the nest in your current condition."

The blonde frowns deeply. "I am not staying here!"

Kiyoki scratches her arm nervously. "If anything were to happen to you I would be punished Wanheda severely. Pregnant women are not allowed to engage in acts of physical violence. We don't even like when they witness it."

Clarke moves closer to the other woman. "I'm a murderer Kiyoki, I've killed hundreds of people. You Hot-landers cannot shield my pup from the negative emotions and energies I have already exposed her too."

Kiyoki sighs. "Why tell me this Wanheda? We do not demand your truths from you."

Clarke is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to comfort the other omega. "I stand here a shattered woman Kiyoki. I do not need protection. I need substance, something real that I can hold on to."

"You think our culture might be that for you?"

"Honestly I don't know yet, but I do not value myself, I do not love myself because I am a broken person." 

"You are lost Wanheda." Kiyoki reaches out and squeezes Clarke's hand.

"I need to find myself." Clarke's mind was racing from all the emotions she was feeling. 

Kiyoki leans in close to the blonde, and her breath tickled Clarke's ear. 'It is no accident that you came to this place Wanheda, I have seen you in my dreams. But that is a conversation for another time. Stay close to me at all times. We cannot predict what that man will do."

The shorter woman tightens her grip on the blonde's hand as she leads them out the washroom and down the hallway. They can hear the commotion coming from the lounge area. Kiyoki squeezes Clarke's hand reassuringly before pushing the door open.

Clarke froze in fear, and she couldn't tell if the emotion was solely hers or a blend of feelings being projected by the other omegas in the room. The blonde was sure the tea was still in her system. The male alpha was releasing aggressive pheromones into the air and glaring at the omegas in disdain. Esa steps forward and shields the younger omegas behind her back. 

"You have no right to be here! Leave at once." The old woman spoke with authority.

The alpha snarls and takes a step closer to the group of women. "Where is my wife? You bitches have her, and I want her back now!" The man was furious, and his caramel skin flushed with rage.

Esa doesn't move. "Wanheda, fetch Atom."

Clarke hesitates for a brief moment before scurrying out the door. She doesn't stop to catch her breath or regain her composure. It suddenly dawns on the blonde that the whereabouts of Atom was unknown to her. She whips her head around in each direction hoping for a glimpse of the blue-eyed alpha. She spots some children playing not too far away and takes off running towards them.

"Where is Atom." 

"Atom is down by the lake."

Clarke surveys the area. "Which way?"

"What is wrong Wanheda?"

Clarke frowns at the group. "There is a crazy alpha threatening the omegas!"

The group of children suddenly spring into action. "I am Cheyton, follow me Wanheda."

Clarke nods and starts to move to follow Cheyton, but stop's when she smells a familiar scent of alpha. She turns around expecting to see Atom but instead is surprised by two children that were not there a second ago. As they get closer the blonde notices two things immediately, one has a blue eye and the other hazel. 

"Bring Wanheda to Atom. We will keep the alpha busy until then."

Clarke's eyes widen in surprise. These two didn't look a day older than thirteen, no way in hell she was about to let them fight that crazy man!

"You can't be serious! You are like barely a teenager."

Hazel eye takes a step closer to the blonde. "Go and get Atom!"

Clarke considers protesting again but thinks better of it. "Okay, Cheyton lead the way."

There was something homicidal in that girl's hazel eye that made the sky girl uncomfortable. Cheyton takes off running towards the lake, the blonde tries to keep up as best she could. She loses sight of the girl in a flash. A few seconds later she hears rustling in the nearby treeline. Cheyton and Atom emerge from the bushes and immediately take's off running back to the village. Clarke stays still for a second to catch her breath and steady her breathing. She can feel the aggressive pheromones suffocating the air around her. Clarke brings her hand to her belly and rubs gently. The idea that her pup may be able to feel this negative energy made her skin boil — the pheromones around her change. The aggression in the air replaced by dread. She takes off running back to the village as fast as her legs will carry her. 

 

***

*Meanwhile across the water.*

 

"Heda."

Lexa put's her dagger down on the table in front of her but does not speak. Indra had already annoyed her earlier, and she suspected the older woman was about to do it again.

"Heda, I apologise if I offended you. I meant no disrespect."

"I know that Indra. I also understand that this is the opinion of the council." The alpha turns to face her mentor.

"They cannot force you to do such things, Heda. I didn't get the chance to recount all the details of the council meeting with you." 

Lexa moves to her wardrobe and puts her armour on. "I was just about to take a walk. Join me?"

"Of course." The beta almost smiles at the request. It had been months since she and Lexa had been able to spend any quality time together and although the dark-skinned woman would never admit it, she missed Lexa dearly. "Maybe you can pass by the temporary herbalist cabin and check in on Gaia?"

The commander rolls her eyes and chuckles softly. "Gaia hates me! The only reason she holds her tongue is because I am Heda now."

The pair exit the room and begin their walk through the camp. 

"She doesn't hate you, Heda."

"Oh really, then tell me Indra what is her problem?"

Indra stops walking abruptly. "I will not get in the middle of this. I raised you both to always have each other's back. You both need to stop being selfish! I wonder if any of you ever stop to consider how this hurts me?"

Lexa stands in stunned silence. Indra was not one to express her emotions so readily without cause. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me something Lexa, how is it that you demand loyalty and respect from all your subjects, but you don't request the same from members of your own house?"

"It is a complicated matter Indra, Gaia does not respect me as an alpha or as Heda."

Indra eyes Lexa intently. "Maybe because you sent her away, she resents you for it, Heda."

Lexa nods in acknowledgement. "Yes, that is part of the problem.

The pair continue to walk for a few minutes until they arrive at the herbalist's cabin.

"Are you sure I should talk to her Indra? I don't want to make it worse."

Indra scoffs loudly. "I will not be here forever Lexa. I need to know you will look after Gaia."

Lexa frowns and glares at Indra intensely. "Of course I will look after her Indra she is my sister!" 

Indra doesn't back down. Instead, she moves into Lexa's personal space even more. "That is the first time I have heard you utter those words since you became Heda. Most people think you an orphan with no family. When you became Heda and moved here, we all agreed it was best to keep our relationship a secret, but now I think we made the wrong decision Lexa. You have become weak spiritually and mentally since ascending the throne. It is clear to me now that you need your pack. I thought to be Heda and ruling over so many people would ground you, but it has not. Wanheda only covered up the hole that exists in you. It pains me to tell you any of this Lexa. But something is broken inside of you, and if you don't fix it, you will lose yourself."

Lexa feels the wolf within disapprove of Indra's tone. "You need to calm down and remember your place. You cannot speak to me in such a way in public!" Her alpha was beginning to stir, and the brunette starts to release threating pheromones unconsciously. 

Indra rotates her neck several times as if attempting to shake away the alpha's essence. "You cannot control your wolf, Lexa!" 

The old beta was furious, and the extra adrenaline helped her withstand the pheromonal attack.

"Stop."

Both women turn to face the doorway of the herbalist cabin. Gaia eyes both women suspiciously from her position. "Mother, please leave us. I will check in with you in the morning."

Indra turns and walks away without giving Lexa the appropriate farewell she requires as Heda. She opens her mouth to berate Indra but stops when a familiar scent fills her nostrils. She turns back to face the door, and Gaia moves to one side and motions her in. She slips past the women as quickly as possible. Her alpha was hungry for physical contact, and she could not afford any lingering touches or prolonged eye contact. Gaia had always been attractive but the years away from home had done wonders on her confidence and sexuality. Her omega was releasing calming pheromones while at the same time scent marking the area.

"What are you doing to me, Gaia."

"Showcasing some of the skills I learned during my exile."

"Stop it."

The dark skinned girl laughs. "Why should I? I have every right to make this conversation as uncomfortable as possible."

Lexa flares her nostrils in a feeble attempt to reduce the number of pheromones invading her senses. "I see, so my discomfort is still a high priority in your life!"

The omega raises one eyebrow but allows a slight smirk to grace her flawless features. "Any discomfort you experienced around me when we were younger was your own doing Lexa. When I presented as an omega, you didn't know how to handle it. I can appreciate how difficult it must have been for you, especially as we both know how possessive your wolf can be, but you never once considered my feelings."

Lexa's shoulders slump forward in defeat. "At first It didn't matter to me. But as time went on the other omega's began to pull you away from me, I knew they had things they wished to teach you, so I never took it personally..."

Gaia moves closer to Lexa and chuckles when Lexa tenses at her closeness. "What changed Lexa, we were so close I don't understand."

"You had your first heat, for me, everything between us changed on that day. I was confused when I woke, my mind was racing, and I was in so much pain, I had no idea what was happening to me. Indra heard me in distress, but I was embarrassed, so I refused to open the door. Eventually, she noticed you were about to go into heat..."

Gaia let out a deep sigh. "My heat forced you into a rut?"

Lexa snaps her eyes shut as the emotions from her past wash over her. "Yes. My body didn't have the necessary time to prepare for the transition."

Gaia's aura softens. "What happened?"

"It is a personal thing, Gaia."

"Yes, and I wish to know Lexa."

The commander remains tense but manages to speak through gritted teeth. "My clitoris did not have time to extend slowly over time because I went into my first rut unnaturally. It extended all at once. It went on for hours before it was full length and then the swelling began, Indra didn't leave my side the entire time. It was the most painful thing I have felt in my life."

Gaia takes Lexa's hand in hers and pulls them both to the shelves at the back of the cabin. "The Hot-landers have alcohol you have never tasted before Lexa."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Gaia."

Gaia releases Lexa's hand and pushes past her to get to the glass bottle of alcohol. "I don't want to spend time with Heda. I want Lexa. So either take that armour off and sit the fuck down or keep it on and get the hell out, Heda."

Lexa fights the urge to leave. She backs up and removes her armour. "Okay, Gaia you win. I don't want to fight with you anymore so If I have to get drunk so we can move past this, then I am up for it."

Gaia smiles. "Good, now sit you cute self down so we can get into this!"


	3. Mind games and Blood Rituals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia is determined to get Lexa to understand her limitations as an alpha and as Heda. Atom's fight with the male alpha takes an unexpected turn and Clarke finds herself witnessing a traditional Hot-lander Blood Ritual.

Authors note - Thank you for all the comments. If there is anything, in particular, you would like to see in this story feel free to let me know. I plan on introducing some of the original 100 cast members into the fic very soon.

 

 

*Grounder temporary camp*

 

Lexa swayed as she attempted to get to her feet. The alcohol was burning a trail through her body quicker than anticipated. "I can't drink anymore Gaia."

"Of course you can Lexa. Don't let Heda stop the fun." Gaia reaches over and grabs the other woman's cup. "Time for a refill."

Lexa tries to get to her feet again but ends up falling back into her seat. "What the fuck is in that drink?"

Gaia smiles mischievously. 'It is a typical drink in the Hot-lands. I don't know what is in it." She refills the cup and hands it back to Lexa. "So I've heard some things about you."

Lexa rolls her eyes in anticipation. "I will save us both some time; everything Indra told you is true."

Gaia laughs warmly. "Is that your way of admitting you were wrong?"

"Did I say I was wrong?" Lexa brings the cup to her lips and takes a big gulp. This conversation was irritating her already.

Gaia smirks at the taller woman. "No, but you don't have to."

Lexa glares at the woman sitting across from her. "Do you have a point to make or a question to ask?"

Gaia doesn't take her eyes off Lexa. She was shifting in her chair and digging her nails into the palm of her hand. "You are quite agitated right now. I have barely said anything, but yet you are angry. Why is that Lexa." 

"Don't play games, Gaia, you know I don't want to discuss this!"

"I would never judge you, Lexa. I don't care about whatever you did." Gaia leans forward in her chair. "When you find the omega, how do you plan on reclaiming her? I can tell you right now that you stand no chance if you approach her as Heda."

Lexa takes another sip of her drink. "But I am Heda."

"Yes but it was Heda who sent me away, and it was Heda who betrayed the woman she loves. Heda is the problem, not Lexa. That mask you wear has ruined all the close relationships you have ever had. Do not engage her unless you are willing to be yourself."

Lexa was drunk, but even in this state, she had sense enough to shut up and listen. Gaia provided a unique perspective as an omega who did not fear her as Heda. "What do you suggest?"

"Be Lexa. I know it has been years since you have been acting like this, but you need to remember who you are, how you were before Heda."

Lexa puts the cup down and averts her gaze from Gaia. "It is hard for me to separate the two."

"That is not a good thing Lexa, don't for one second believe what Titus and those other fossilised men think about Heda not having time for a mate. Those men are old throwbacks that need enlightenment.' 

Lexa sighs deeply. "How can I be with her and still be seen as a strong leader?"

"The people will have no choice but to accept her if you reestablish your pack. The Hot-landers make a distinction between the wolf pack and the state of government. You can have both Lexa, but you will need to change first."

"I want to change Gaia. I don't know how."

"The pack is the strength of the wolf, and the wolf is the strength of the pack. You need to align yourself with wolves who you trust, wolves you can be yourself around without fear of judgment."

"That is impossible Gia, I don't have time to reach out and find people I can bring in a pack." 

"That is why I will do it. You need not worry Lexa. I am an excellent judge of character."

Lexa frowns. "You don't have the patience to break in new wolves."

Gaia rolls her eyes and gently kicks Lexa's leg playfully. "I have been away for a long time. Do not assume you know what I am capable of doing Lexa."

Lexa sighs loudly. "This is true, I apologise."

"Stop apologising Lexa. It doesn't suit you. In the morning I will send a letter to Polis requesting volunteers."

Lexa was trying her best to sober up and engage in the conversation. "That will bring all types of people to us, Gaia, that is not a good plan."

"Of course it isn't a good idea, but it is necessary. Your borders are substantial in size. I must draw the best and brightest out of obscurity and into the light. If we host a series of public events that are explicitly designed to allow only the wolves we want to advance."

Lexa scoffs incredulously. "So you want to cheat sister?"

"I am not above cheating, but in this instance, it will not be necessary. I will handle it."

Lexa remains silent for a moment. "I trust you, Gaia. Even if you try my patience."

"Tell me about the omega; don't leave anything out."

Lexa brings the cup to her lips once again. "Okay but I want to hear about your travels after."

Gaia nods her head at Lexa. "Of course, truth-tellings goes both ways." 

Gaia sits in silence and listens as Lexa speaks. The brunette relayed all the highs and lows of the past two years, and per their agreement, she left nothing out. Lexa eventually finishes her story. Her internal struggle was plain to see.

"Do you want another drink, Lexa?"

Lexa lifts her cup in the air towards Gaia. "Thank you."

Gaia takes the cup and refills it, but she hesitates before handing it back to Lexa. "I want you to try this herb they use in the Hot-lands. It will help us connect better, more intimately."

Lexa's eyes widen in shock. "You want to get intimate with me?"

Gaia scoffs and moves to the back of the cabin. "You are not my type Lexa. You could not handle me."

Lexa frowns. "What is that suppose to mean Gaia?"

The omega walks back to her seat with a mischievous grin on her face. She ignores Lexa's question. "The herb I put in your drink will allow us to connect on an emotional level." She hands the cup to Lexa and sits down. "Its best if you down it."

Lexa observes the herbs in the cup. There was something familiar about them. "I have seen herbs like this before."

"Really, where?" Gaia takes a long sip of her drink.

"I don't remember, maybe Indra?"

Gaia's frown is visible through the glass cup. "No, she avoids emotions as much as possible. I can't see why she would ever have these herbs."

Lexa furrows her brow in contemplation. "It doesn't matter. Tell me about the Hot-lands. What are the people like?"

"The people are beautiful, open and free. The alphas are all good looking, and the beta's, and omegas are more than friendly."

"You had fun then?"

"Over there you can be anyone you choose to be. It took time but I eventually reinvented myself, I found like-minded wolves. They allowed me to grow into the person I am today. I ultimately gained the favour of the leading pack on the islands, and they sent me to their capital city on a different island. When I arrived, and my feet touched the sand, I fell to my knees and wept like a pup."

"Why."

"It is a Holy place. The land is sun blessed."

"What do you mean Gaia?"

"It is the hottest island and is located in the centre of the empire. Alpha's cant live comfortably in extreme heat Lexa. I doubt any alpha would last more than two days in such temperatures."

Lexa scrunches her nose. "Why have I never heard this before?"

Gaia scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Trikru don't travel! You all stay here as if you are bound to the land."

Lexa frowns. "Who lives on the island?"

"Omegas."

Lexa glares at her sister. "Are you telling me that the Hot-landers have an entire island dedicated to omegas?"

"Yes

Lexa widens her eyes in surprise. "Tell me about this place."

The sisters sit together for a long time as Gaia recounts her story to Lexa. 

"Wow." Lexa was rarely awed or shocked, but in this instance the Alpha was speechless.

Gaia gets to her feet and moves to the door. "It is late go and rest. We will talk in the morning."

Lexa musters all her remaining focus and strength and manages to stumble to her feet. "I want to read the letter before you send it."

Gaia scoffs. "I know how to write a damn letter, Lexa. I don't need you to oversee me. I am quite capable of the task."

"I still want to read it!". Lexa makes her way over to the door.

"Why don't you spend the morning planning the tests we will require the people to partake? Surely that is a better use of your time Heda." Gaia can't help how sarcastic and bitchy her words sounded. Lexa was a control freak, and it irritated her to the core.

"I was only attempting to help." Lexa walks through the doorway and out into the cold night. 

"No, you were trying to control the situation, like you always do." Gaia waves over a nearby guard. "See that Heda gets to her tent without falling on her ass."

The guard turns to Lexa with a slight frown on his face. "Would you like me to try and carry you, Heda?"

Lexa gives the young man a death stare that made him immediately look away. "I do not need a chaperone, Gaia!"

The herbalist eyes her sceptically. "Are you sure sister, you don't seem that steady on your feet?" She smirks at the guard. "We are making him uncomfortable Lexa."

Lexa turns to face the guard. "Maybe because you talk to me in such a disrespectful tone Gaia."

"I highly doubt that." Gaia winks at Lexa as she closes the door.

The brunette turns on her heels and begins to walk to her tent; the young guard follows her in silence.

 

***

*Meanwhile in the Hot-lands*

 

Atom approached the unhinged Alpha calmly. "Let the omega go and step aside."

"If I do then you will kill me!" The man was shielding his body behind Kiyoki.

"You have not broken any of our laws, just move aside, and no harm shall come to you."

The male Alpha casts his gaze upon the growing audience of wolves. "I don't believe you."

"There is no other way; your belief in me is irrelevant." Atom is a few feet away from him, and he backs up quickly.

"Stay back!"

Atom stops moving instantly. "If you hurt Kiyoki, I will do things to you, and it will not be pleasant." 

The Alpha tightens his hold around Kiyoki's neck. "I just want my wife!"

"If your wife has made it onto any of our islands she has no doubt disappeared into the population. We cannot and will not find her. It is best you forget about her entirely. The woman you knew is dead; whoever she has chosen to be now is a stranger to you." 

The man's eyes widen in rage. "She is my mate!"

"No, your mate is dead."

The alpha roars in rage. "I will gut as many of your omegas as I can before you put me down bitch! Tell me where she is!" 

Atom steps closer to the man. "These omega's are not mine. They control their destiny."

The Alpha's eyes manage to widen even further in dismay. "What kind of Alpha are you!"

Atom smirks. "The new breed."

Someone shouts something in their language, and Atom pauses for a moment. 

"I will make a deal with you, release Kiyoki and fight me, if you can draw blood I will gladly attempt to locate your wife."

The man takes a second to consider the offer. "What happens if I lose?" 

"You will die. The things we do to your kind around here..."

The Alpha looks around suspiciously. "You give me your word that you will help me?"

Atom backs up and begins to remove her armour. "Of course, my word is law and the law is my word."

The man releases his grip on Kiyoki, and she scurries away. Clarke instinctively reaches out and takes hold of her hand. Atom glances at the display of affection with an eyebrow raised. "It will be best if the pups go home; this is not something they should witness."

There are murmurs and mumblings as the women decided amongst themselves as to who will be allowed to watch the fight. Eventually, some of the senior women lead the younger pups away. 

"Okay, it is time." Atom moves closer to the man and waits for him to get ready. He circles her cautiously because she did not behave like a typical alpha, she was unpredictable, and he had the sense enough to be wary. He tests the water by delivering a swift kick to her left calf, and he smiles when she backs up slightly. He pushes forward emboldened by his kick success. Atom remains still and allows him to close the distance, the man throws a lazy jab, and she catches his arm by the wrist, Atom yanks his hand forward and delivers a monstrous bite to his upper arm. She releases him and then kicks him square in the chest. He squirms around on the floor in agony. Blood was flowing from the wound at a steady rate staining the naturally brown earth to crimson.

"You bit me!"

Atom spits his blood out of her mouth and onto the ground. "I sure did buddy, and that is only the beginning."

She wastes no time as she strolls over to him, he scurries to his feet in time to meet her and manages to throw a kick at her stomach. Atom deflects the blow but grabs onto the leg before he can withdraw it, she tugs on the leg causing him to topple over onto the ground, as soon as his back makes contact with the earth she surges forward and bites into the flesh of his lower right leg. He howls in pain and attempts to kick out frantically to dislodge her. She once again releases the man, and he shuffles away trying to put some space between himself and the other Alpha. Atom turns to Esa and says something in their native language, the healer responds and then walks away. 

Atom begins to walk towards the man, and it was slow and calculated, almost predatory in execution. She kicks down with a harsh stomp onto the bite on his arm, he bucks up at the pain, but she uses her weight to push him back down with her foot. The man wretches around beneath her foot desperately trying to get away but it is of no use, Atom had him pinned down. 

Clarke turns her head to look behind her when she hears Esa speaking. The healer had a pup in her arms, and she looked troubled. She passes by Clarke and ignores her piercing eyes and moves over to Atom. The Alpha plucks the child from her arms and waves her away. Esa hesitates, and Atom loses it. She removes her foot from the downed man and quickly puts the pup down. She turns to Esa and moves into her personal space, her canine's were protruding, and her eye was glowing. "Do not test me Esa!"

As she turns back around to face the fallen man she briefly opens her mouth and Clarke gets a glimpse of her teeth, her canine's were short and full with a slightly curved end, the blonde had never seen teeth like that. Clarke notices something dripping from Atom's canines and the realisation dawns on her. Atom's bite is poisonous!

Atom steps over the man and kneels in front of the pup. "You carry the fire inside you. It makes no sense keeping you inside as we both know you can feel everything that is happening."

The pup looks down at her hands and begins to fiddle with the hem of her trousers. "I'm not scared."

Atom smiles at the child. "No, you are curious, and that is okay." She gives a side eye to Esa, and the older woman backs up a few feet.

"I don't like him." The young pup points at the nearly unconscious man.

Atom smirks. "It is male nature Cherokee. His body produces chemicals that attack us. That is why you cannot stop looking at him; the wolf in you has identified an enemy in him."

Cherokee frowns as she tries to understand her Alpha's words. "Did you bite him?"

"Yes." Atom takes the child by the hand and turns to face the audience of omegas. 

"We have many new faces with us tonight, and most of you have never seen anything like this before. Anyone that want's to leave; do so now." Atom removes a small vial from her pocket and holds it in the air.

Clarke recognises the black substance instantly.

"This blood is special, and my ancestors discovered it's unique properties many moons ago."

"Where does it come from and why is it black?" A random omega shouts out from the back of the crowd. 

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but a hard squeeze of her hand by Kiyoki stops her. 

"This blood comes from a grounder."

"What grounder?"

"That is not important. It is a means to an end, nothing more. Ion step forward."

The homicidal hazel eyed Alpha walks over to Atom, and she hands her the vial of blood. "There is a reason why my ancestors and their packs never invaded the mainland. They made a deal with the grounder council. We would leave them alone in exchange for a constant supply of black blood." 

Atom moves to stand beside Ion. "One drop of blood is all it takes Ion. But only if you are ready. It is a choice only you can make."

Ion looks around as if searching for familiar faces. When she spots Chayton, the omega steps forward. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes." Ion scratches her head nervously. "I don't want you to see."

Atom scoffs loudly. "Sorry kid, she stays right here."

Ion turns to Atom and glares at her. "You said anyone could leave."

Atom rolls her eyes. "I was talking to the foreigners."

"It's okay Ion. I could never reject you."

Atom clears her throat rudely and takes Ion by the shoulder. "Okay, I've had enough of the sensational teenage love story. Make a decision Ion." 

Ion opens the vial but hesitates. She locks eyes with Atom. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Even now you ask the wrong question." Atom chuckles softly.

Ion frowns. "What is the right question?"

Atom crouches down next to the unconscious man and checks his pulse. "Are you weak enough. That is the question you need to ask yourself."

"I don't understand?"

Atom studies the teenager carefully. "Wolves always think that the most desirable attributes are power and strength, but that is a lie. Power is corruptible, and strength is only as effective as the person wielding it. Their weakness can only quantify the true measure of a person."

Ion scratches her head nervously as she brings the vial to her lips and allows a single drop of the black substance entry into her mouth. 

 

***

*Across the water at the Grounder temporary camp*

 

When Lexa woke it didn't take her long to notice she had overslept, she boiled some water and washed herself down. Once dressed she exited the tent and made her way to Gaia's cabin.

"Heda."

Lexa frowns at Gaia. The woman was chopping herbs on her table aggressively. "I overslept."

"You owe me no explanation. You are Heda."

Lexa eyes Gaia suspiciously. "Where is the letter?"

Gaia smirks mischievously. "Yeah about that, I sent it already."

"What! I explicitly told you not to do that." Lexa was agitated by Gaia's constant refusal to adhere to her instructions.

"Yes, you did. But you can't rule over me like that Lexa!"

"Which of my guards did you give it to?"

Gaia rolls her eyes. "I gave it to your general, the one with the bad attitude."

Lexa frowns at Gaia's description. "You gave it to Anya?"

The herbalist shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Is that her name?"

"Yes, where is she now?"

Gaia stops chopping the herbs and glares at Lexa in confusion. "I sent her to Polis."

Lexa pauses in momentary shock. "How dare you command my general!"

Gaia puts the chopping knife down but doesn't speak. She could feel the aggression pumping out of Lexa in waves. Her skin begins to sweat, and a nasty headache settles in above her eyebrows. 

"Well, what do you have to say, Gaia!" Lexa moves forward and invades the shorter woman's personal space.

Gaia finally brings her eyes up to meet Lexa's. "I did what I had to do."

Lexa grimaces in disgust and agitation. "You keep pushing me, Gaia!"

Gaia frowns deeply. "No, you keep treating me like one of your subjects Lexa!"

Lexa's Alpha roars in rage. "You are my subject! I will do with you as I see fit and.." Lexa is interrupted mid-speech by a slap to the face. She didn't see it coming, and she probably should have anticipated it, but she didn't. 

"What the hell are you doing." Lexa grabs both of Gaia's hands and forces them down by her stomach. 

Gaia attempts to wiggle free but only manages to enrage Lexa further. "Let me go, Lexa, you bitch!"

Lexa releases a guttural growl and for a few seconds the wolf surfaces. She releases Gaia's wrists and immediately wraps her arms around the other woman's waist. The shorter woman bucks her hips as she attempts to dislodge the angry Alpha. Lexa tightens her hold while simultaneously lifting the woman into the air. Gaia pummels on her back, but she does not release her; instead, she tosses the violent woman across the room. She lands on the floor in a heap. 

"You fucker!". Gaia scrambles to her feet.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Gaia!"

The cabin door burst's open and Anya and Indra barge into the room.

"What is going on here?" Indra steps forward hurriedly. 

"Leave us." Lexa moves between Indra and Gaia.

Indra frowns deeply. "You can't be serious?" 

Lexa turns her back to Indra. "Get out. This argument does not concern you Indra. You know your place."

Indra sneaks a glance behind Lexa, the room was overflowing with pheromones, and she was slightly concerned for Gaia's safety. The girl's physical condition seemed okay although she was angry. "As you wish Heda, but please try and keep any physical contact to a minimum, it is not like when you were both pups. You are an alpha with alpha strength. I know Gaia is a handful but keep that in mind, please Lexa." 

"Anya where is the letter Gaia gave you?"

"I gave it to the trader and his wife as they were already travelling back to Polis this morning."

The door opens and closes as Indra leaves.

"Did you read it, Anya?"

The older Alpha moves closer to Lexa. "No Heda. Your sister forbids it."

Lexa snaps her eyes back to Gaia. "Not only do you command my general but you also tell her what she can and cannot do!"

Gaia's eyes darken in anger. "Yes, I did. But she is just as hard-headed as you."

Anya rolls her eyes at the rude woman. "I only take orders from Heda."

Gaia rubs her knees for a few seconds, the pain from being tossed across the room now apparent. "Why did you take the letter in the first place? And why did you accept it without Heda's symbol?"

Lexa frowns at Gaia's questions. She was annoyed that her sister had asked before she did. 

Anya looks at Lexa but remains silent.

"Speak true Anya. I also want to know the answer." Lexa averts her eyes from her general, she is still annoyed, and she did not want Anya to think it was because of her. 

"You did not need to tell me she was your sister Heda. But you did so I assumed you wanted me to allow her certain liberties."

"Why did you not bring the letter to me?"

"I thought it was a personal correspondence, Heda."

Gaia chuckles darkly. "It was personal. The letter contained my room requirements in Polis."

Lexa eye's Gaia quizzically. "What I thought.."

Gaia rolls her eyes and begins to rummage through the cabinets behind her. "Yes, I know what you thought Lexa."

Lexa could feel her anger beginning to surface once again. "So you lied to me!"

Gaia laughs loudly and even though her back was to Lexa and Anya, they both knew she had a smirk on her lips. "Yes, I lied. What will you do about it? Don't answer that we both know you won't do a damn thing."

Lexa's eyes widen at the disrespect, and before she can stop herself, she is moving towards the girl. Anya anticipates her movement and intercepts the enraged Alpha.

Gaia turns back to face the two alphas. 

Anya was glaring at the woman with a deep scowl. "What game are you playing Gaia?"

She smiles and walks around Lexa. "I am simply attempting to prove a point."

Lexa tenses. "What point is that Gaia?"

"You can't rule over me, not in the way you should. Your emotions cloud your judgment sister. But your general, she may be right for the task." Gaia moves back to the table and resumes chopping herbs. 

Lexa scrunches her nose and rubs her head; everything was a mystery to her where Gaia was concerned. "Are you saying that you want Anya as your Alpha?"

"I'm saying that it is illogical to assume that you will be able to keep everyone in line by yourself. An internal hierarchy is needed so that every wolf knows their place in our pack."

Anya moves closer to the herbalist. "What pack?"

Gaia grins at Anya. "This one."

Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. "This entire thing with the letter was just some insane test or something, wasn't it?"

"Of course Lexa, I would never be so rude to you without reason." 

"So what did you learn about me?" Lexa was releasing calming pheromones in a feeble attempt to calm her sister's wolf. She was still mad with Gaia, but she didn't want to fight with her.

Gaia's grin manages to spread even further across her flawless face. "It's not always about you Lexa. Sometimes other people are interesting to me."

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and momentary relief. "This was all about Anya?"

Anya is looking between the siblings in confusion. "I don't understand Heda."

"My sister was testing you."

Gaia stops chopping and looks at Anya. "I still am."


	4. Act 4 - Forgetful wolves and cleansing troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoki attempts a cleansing on Clarke but things take a turn for the worst when the blonde's repressed memories begin to surface. Atom slips up and her darkest secret is revealed.

Clarke watched in horror. 

Ion fell to her knees as her bones snapped, and her flesh began to tear away from her body. Each time the teenager screamed in agony, it brought a fresh wave of nausea to her. She caresses her stomach, but the feelings only intensify.

Atom walks closer to Clarke. "Kiyoki, take Wanheda back to the nest. I will check in tomorrow." 

Clarke relaxes and allows Kiyoki to guide her back inside the nest. "I don't feel good."

Kiyoki points to one of the beds at the back of the room. "That bed is mine. You can sleep in it."

Clarke smiles and squeezes Kiyoki's hand gently. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome Wanheda. Please try and rest."

Clarke releases the woman's hand and walks over to the bed. The blonde removes her sweat bottoms and top and climbs in the bed. She drifts off to sleep with thoughts of the alpha that ruined her life, troubling her slumber.

The next morning she woke with a headache. The light was streaming in through the open shutters so brightly it hurt her eyes. The omega rolled over in the bed and froze when she came into contact with warm flesh. Kiyoki's familiar scent of lemons and oranges tickles the back of her throat, and she smiles into the woman's neck. "Sorry."

"It is barely morning, go back to sleep."

Clarke smirks and rolls back over to the other side of the bed. This time when she sleeps, she dreams about the people she killed on the mainland. Each face and every scream replays in her mind over and over again, she searches for peace, but cannot find it. 

The nightmare she was having caused her to jump out of her sleep in a fit of panic. Her hair was a mess, and sweat coated her skin. She glances around and sighs in relief at the empty room. 

She briefly considers if this is what PTSD feels like but dismisses the idea just as quickly. She had seen so much death in her life, and it was difficult for her to ascertain if and when a mental disorder had begun to develop. Sure she had some of the symptoms, but who didn't? 

Clarke gets out of bed and picks up the fresh clothes that Kiyoki left at the foot of the bed. She puts on the sweat bottoms and top from the night before and then picks up the new set of clothes. Clarke then makes her way to the bathroom. 

Once she is bathed and dressed in the new clothing, she makes her way outside, she was hungry, and she could smell food. She smiles at two omegas as she passes by them on the way out the door.

"Wanheda."

Clarke approaches Kiyoki, and the woman pulls her in for a quick hug. She takes Clarke's hand and guides her over to the breakfast table. Clarke watches as Kiyoki uses a large leaf as a plate and begins to fill it with food. She hands the leaf to Clarke. "Thank you."

Kiyoki smiles. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes, please." 

Clarke follows Kiyoki through the village in silence until they come across Chayton. 

"Good morning, Kiyoki, Wanheda."

Kiyoki approaches the teen. "How are you feeling?"

Chayton sighs loudly and her shoulder's slump forward. "Last night was heavy, and I am still processing it."

Kiyoki takes the younger girl by the hand. "Join us; I'm taking Wanheda to the lake."

Chayton pauses. "I can't go down there, Kiyoki."

Kiyoki frowns and lets go of her hand. "Why not?"

Chayton scratches her head anxiously. "I saw Chael go down to the lake earlier."

The frown on Kiyoki's face deepens. "So?"

"She doesn't like Ion, and now she is mad with me."

Kiyoki looks confused. "Why does it matter what she thinks?"

Chayton releases a deep breath. "When our village got attacked, my mother and I took refuge with her family. They had recently arrived from the mainland, and our families had become quick friends. When the men breached the gates, her sire hid us under the floor.."

Clarke closed her eyes as she steeled herself for whatever tragedy she was about to hear.

"Our parents fought bravely, but our numbers were low. I can remember the feeling of blood hitting my skin as it dripped through the gaps in the floorboard. Somehow Chael got us out, and we fled to the next village."

Clarke moves closer to the girl. "You don't remember how you got out?"

Chayton shakes her head. "No, I have tried, but the memory is confusing."

Kiyoki raises an eyebrow at the girl. "How?"

"It's foggy in my mind." Chayton backs up a little and casts her gaze up at the sky.

"What is the first thing you remember?" Clarke asks hesitantly.

Chayton sighs in frustration. "I remember the male alphas blasting our village with pheromones and then it goes blurry. The next clear memory I have is Chael carrying me through the forest as we approached the neighbouring village."

Clarke steps forward. "Sometimes, when a person experiences a traumatic event, the mind makes them forget."

Chayton nods in agreement. "We call it the unburdening. I have been attempting to break through the block, but I have had no luck." 

Clarke considers her words carefully before she speaks; she did not want to upset the girl. "What does Chael have to say about the escape?"

"She refuses to give details, and when I mention it, she gets angry."

Clarke snorts loudly, and both omegas turn and look at her.

"What is funny, Wanheda." Chayton had a scowl on her face, and she was scratching her head again.

"Sorry, it's just amusing to me that your friend Chael gets angry when asked questions." Clarke picks up some of the shredded chicken on the makeshift plate. 

"I don't understand Wanheda?" Kiyoki reaches out and takes a bit of chicken from her hand. She winks at Clarke when the blonde smirks at her.

"Most grounders get irritated when you question them."

"So, this is expected behaviour for them?" Chayton had one eyebrow raised sceptically. 

"I won't generalise, but most grounders I have encountered have a bad attitude when you ask them anything, especially the warriors, they are so arrogant." Clarke rolls her eyes at the memories.

"I have a few things to do Kiyoki, but I will join you both later." Chayton smiles half-heartedly and walks away, consumed by her thoughts. 

The pair begin to walk again, and Clarke catches Kiyoki staring at her. "Do you want to ask me something, Kiyoki?" 

The woman blushes and suddenly finds the ground very interesting. "I am curious. You don't act like any grounder omega I have ever seen. You carry yourself like an alpha Wanheda."

Clarke smirks. "I don't know how to respond to that, is that a bad thing?"

Kiyoki scoffs and leans into Clarke. "No, it's just confusing my omega."

Clarke laughs softly and allows the woman to lean into her neck.

"You smell good Wanheda." Kiyoki ghosts her lips over sensitive skin, but before Clarke can react, the lips are gone, and she is being pulled by her hand towards the water. Clarke allows the woman to guide her to the water's edge.

Kiyoki removes her satchel and begins to rummage through it.

Clarke sits down on the grass and watches the other woman intently. Her body was receptive to this omega, and she didn't know why.

Kiyoki removes some herbs and sprinkles them on the food. 

Clarke stares at her questioningly. 

The Hot-lander takes a dumpling from the plate and tears it into two pieces. She eats one piece and then brings the other to Clarke's lips. "Don't be afraid, Wanheda."

Clarke opens her mouth. The herbs added a minty flavour to the fried food. "What will the herbs do to me?"

The shorter woman takes some chicken in her hand and feeds it to Clarke. "Last night Atom told me she felt an unusual spike in the pup's energy."

Clarke stops chewing and moves her hand to her mouth to cover it as she speaks. "What does that mean!"

"Calm yourself, Wanheda. Atom does not know the cause of the discrepancy, but these herbs will begin the cleansing process, which will make it easier for Atom."

Clarke swallows the chicken hastily. "Cleansing?"

"You have many energies around you Wanheda, and it is hard to determine which signature is yours and which is your alpha."

Clarke frowns in disapproval. "She is not my alpha."

Kiyoki smirks at the agitated woman. "I see, it must be common for sky people to allow alphas to breed them without emotional attachment."

Clarke scowls at the woman and swats her hand away when she tries to feed her again. "She did things I can't forgive. I left my love for her back on the mainland."

Kiyoki moves closer to Clarke until their shoulder's touch. "Every time you replay a painful memory in your mind, all you are doing is disrupting the pups natural energy flow. When you negatively affect your bodies natural energy, it can cause you to lose the child.."

Clarke turns her head to face the darker woman. "That is not possible!"

Kiyoki reaches out to grab a dumpling, but Clarke intercepts her and takes hold of her hand.

"Explain, please!"

Kiyoki manages to pry her hand from Clarke's grip, but she doesn't withdraw it altogether. "Pup's are fragile with small bodies. They cannot withstand such attacks on their spirits."

Clarke relaxed slightly, and she felt guilty for strong-arming her companion. "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that."

Kiyoki squeezes her hand gently. "I can understand Wanheda. You are concerned about the pup. I would have reacted the same way."

Clarke looks away in guilt. "I find that hard to believe Kiyoki."

"The herbs will relax your mind, and it will allow me to connect with you." Kiyoki gets up and gathers some sticks and puts them down a few feet away from Clarke's position. 

"What are you doing?" Clarke moves to help the woman gather sticks.

"Sometimes, the experience is particularly intense. If I light the fire, Atom will come and pull you out."

Clarke looks at the woman in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Atom can use the fire as a sort of conduit, it will amplify her abilities, and she will bring you back."

"I feel like I'm in a movie. This is some crazy shit!" Clarke moves back to the plate of food and starts to eat again.

The hot-lander smiles. "Our species is capable of so much Wanheda. I wonder what your people can do?"

Clarke scoffs, and some corn falls from her mouth. "We can't do anything! We are just regular old wolves."

"Impossible. We are the same species, if we can do it, then you can."

Clarke pauses for a moment. "You and I are the same, but I'm not sure about Atom?"

"The demons have too many biological differences for them to be our species, but we are closely related. Our science teams have been working for years trying to understand them."

Clarke frowns. "Science teams?"

"Yes, we have many scholars here, Wanheda; they specialise in all manner of education." 

Clarke flaps her hand in the air as a wasp attempts to land on her food. "You have places to teach the young?"

"Of course Wanheda, most of the teenage wolves here are students on placement."

Clarke successfully swats the wasp away. "What do you mean on placement?"

"Chayton is a student of communications. She has studied for three years. Last winter she and a handful of her classmates were granted a placement on this island. In Chayton's case, she is training to be a Delta."

"What is a Delta?" 

"It is a rank we have here. The Deltas act as mediators and advisors, they are naturally charismatic and empathetic, so this rank is ideal as they spend most of their time sorting out disputes and doing well-being checks."

Clarke stands up and does some leg stretches. "What is a well-being check?"

"If there is someone who is having a hard time and people are concerned about them, they notify a Delta and that person will intervene to help them."

Clarke was momentarily taken aback by the sophistication of the Islanders. "She is training to be a therapist?"

"No, a therapist asks questions and attempts to get to the root of the issue. Delta's intervene to keep the mind busy; they will channel that negative energy into something positive."

"How?"

"Each person is different, and this is why the rank is so important as each Delta is expected to know each wolf in her pack personally. Whatever the person feels comfortable disclosing, the Delta will listen without judgement."

"But how do they help?"

"Many of the children here have come to us as refugees. The island men wage constant skirmishes on our sister islands. They also war with the wolves across the ocean. When these kids get here they are traumatised, and it falls on the Delta's to help them, many of the pups enjoy art and dance, some like to train to fight or study science or engineering. They have quite a few options."

Clarke smiles brightly. "This is amazing; my people have been fighting since we arrived on the mainland, so we rarely get to pick our profession."

Kiyoki frowns. "What do you mean?"

"We are trained in many areas so that we can fill in when necessary; the only reason why I have medical experience is that my mother is a doctor. She was given more freedom due to her elevated status."

Kiyoki stands up and begins to remove her trousers. "So, because your mother is a healer, you will be a healer?"

Clarke's eyes widen in surprise, and a deep blush takes up residence on her face. "Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"We need to go into the water to start the process."

"Oh, okay." The blonde gets to her feet.

"You do not need to be shy. There is nothing unnatural about being attracted to another omega." 

Clarke can feel the other woman's eyes on her, and she suddenly feels emboldened. She tugs at the waistband of her sweatpants and pulls them down and off in one motion.

Kiyoki's sweet laugh fills the air and the hot-lander moves closer to the blonde. "Once we are in the water and we join hands, you will leave your body, but don't be afraid I will be here the entire time making sure no harm comes to your physical body."

Clarke feels her anxiety beginning to surface again. "What will happen to me?"

"The herbs will allow you to seek out the memories that are troubling you. Once you have located the source's of your trauma, you can begin to cleanse it."

Clarke eyes the woman comically. "That alpha is the source of my trauma Kiyoki. I don't need an out of body experience to show me that!"

Kiyoki smirks at the irritated woman. "Perhaps she is the source, or perhaps she is not."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Of course she is. She ruined my entire life!"

Kiyoki glares at the sky girl. "We will see Wanheda, but be prepared for anything. People so often feel that they can pinpoint the moment their trauma began; it is an assumption that is rarely accurate."

Clarke was irritated, but she pushed the emotion down and walked into the water. Kiyoki removes some rope from her satchel and ties it around the closest tree. She then moves to join Clarke. "What's with the rope?"

Kiyoki wraps the rope around her waist securely. "In case I have to drag you back to the grass, it will help me stay on my feet."

Clarke moves closer to the woman who instantly reaches out to take her hand.

"When you are ready, take my other hand."

Clarke takes a second to compose herself; the only thing that mattered was her pup. If healing her child meant she had to endure some painful memories, she was more than prepared to do so. She grabs Kiyoki's hand and closes her eyes in anticipation.

 

"What are you doing, Abby?"

"Jake, go back to bed."

"No, I need you to tell me what is happening here."

Clake sits up on her bed and puts her pencil down. She closes her sketchbook and tosses it on the table. 

"Keep your voice down Jake, Clarke is sleeping."

"What have you done Abby."

"Clarke is sick. I have constantly been working to find a solution."

"What is wrong with her? She seems perfectly healthy to me."

"Of course she seems fine to you, Jake!"

"What the hell does that mean!"

"You still see her as a little child Jake. She can do no wrong in your eyes."

Clarke frowns at her mother's harsh words. 

"What is wrong with her, and why am I only finding this out now?"

"It took me a long time to understand what was happening with her, Jake."

"What is happening with her, Abby?"

"She has a chemical imbalance."

"Which means what."

There is a long pause before her mother speaks again.

"Her body and her wolf are not compatible."

**

"Clarke try and keep still."

Clarke hisses as her mother injects the substance into her veins. "It burns."

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to help you."

Her mother removes the needle from her arm and uses some tissue to apply pressure to the puncture mark. "How do you feel now?"

Clarke shifts in her position on the cot. "It still burns."

"I don't expect you to understand Clarke, but please know that everything I have done is to help you."

The blonde eyes her mother through rapidly closing eyes as her body begins to shake violently.

**

"Clarke get you ass over here right now!"

"I don't want any more treatments, mom!"

Abby paces over to her daughter and yanks her out of bed. 

"Get your ass in the shower and meet me in the clinic in twenty minutes."

"No, I just said no more treatments!"

Abby frowns, and a deep scowl takes residence on her face. "You are getting the treatment Clarke, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming, like a child!"

Clarke's eyes darken, and adrenaline begins to flood her body. 

Her mother doesn't back down. Instead, she begins to release aggressive pheromones. 

Clarke backs up a few feet as the pheromones start to occupy her senses. Her heart was thumping in her chest so loud she was sure her mother could hear it — a fresh wave blasts through her body. Her legs buckle, which caused her to stumble to her knees. She fights the urge to expose her neck as she glares at her mother, defiantly. 

Abby's eyes widen in shock momentarily before Clarke slumps down on all-fours. The old alpha winces at the sight of her daughter. "Clarke, please just get the treatment!"

Something inside of Clarke snaps, and she releases a loud growl as she brings her eyes up to meet her mothers.

Abby recoils in shock. Clarke's left eye had changed colour, and she had a vacant look in her one blue eye. "Clarke, you need to calm down, you are having an episode."

Clarke snarls as she gets to her feet and leaps at her mother.

**

"Hold her down, Jake!"

The Beta glares at his wife in disdain but does as she says. Clarke was thrashing about underneath him, and he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his daughter subdued on the bed. "What happened Abby?"

The alpha was sporting a black eye and a busted lip. "She attacked me."

"No, Clarke would never hit you." Jake was releasing his most potent calming pheromones, but they were having little effect on his daughter's rage. The teenager was furious and was frothing from the mouth. 

Abby shoots Jake a disgusted look. "She needs her treatment. I told you she is sick!"

The alpha turns her back to the man and begins to prepare the injection.

Jake looks down at his child and sighs deeply. "Why is her eye brown?"

"It is her wolf trying to take over, the change of colour is a warning sign I think."

"Warning of what?"

"Her consciousness has split into two. Clarke and her wolf exist as separate beings within one body."

Jake scowls. "What does that mean for Clarke?"

Abby turns back to face her husband with the injection in hand. "It means that If we want her to stay the Clarke we know and love, she has to have these treatments!"

** 

"Clarke, baby."

Clarke jolts awake and looks around through tired eyes. She was in her bedroom, but she didn't remember going to bed. "Mom, what happened. Why do I feel so weird?"

Abby moves closer to her daughter and takes a seat at the end of the bed.

"Mom what happened to your face!"

Abby forces a smile to her lips and pushes down her anguish. Clarke did not remember the incident and Abby was determined to spare her trauma. "I decided to learn some self-defence; my first lesson was more intense than I had thought it would be."

Abby eyes her daughter intently and releases a small sigh of relief when Clarkes smirks and rolls her eyes. 

"Really mom, I thought you were a pacifist?"

Abby shoots her daughter a playful smirk. "Sometimes, you need to get punched in the face to remind yourself that you don't like fighting."

"Wanheda."

Clarke snaps her head around in the general direction of the voice, but she doesn't see anyone. The blonde turns her gaze back to her mother. "Mom?"

Clarke moves down the bed and waves her hand in her mother's face, but the woman does not react. It is as if she is frozen. Her eyes are open, but she was as stiff as a board.

"Wanheda, your body is taking damage, return to us."

Clarke swirls around in search of the owner of this voice, but once again she finds nothing. "Who are you?"

"Wanheda I will have to pull you out. The memory has taken over your mind. I'm sorry."

Clarke drops to her knees as her body burns from the inside. She tries to scream, but she doesn't have the energy. The blonde manages to steal one last look at her mother before she passes out.

***

"Seriously Atom, what is your problem?"

"You are the one with the problem Kiyoki. I see the way you and Wanheda interact."

"You are jealous!"

Atom laughs loudly. "Why would I be jealous. Wait, who do you think I am jealous of?"

"Does it matter? Just keep your voice down or shut up."

"There is no need to whisper. Your girlfriend is awake."

Clarke squeezes her eyes closed even tighter, she got caught, and as a consequence, a deep shade of red spreads across her face. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

Atom laughs softly. "This girl is funny, who would have thought a sky rat could be so entertaining."

"Whoa Atom, what the fuck?" Kiyoki glares at the alpha in surprise.

Atom raises an eyebrow at the perturbed woman. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Clarke gets up from the ground and hurries to put her clothes back on. 

"Sky rat is offensive, and it is slightly racist."

"Kiyoki, from where I'm standing it seems to be nothing more than the truth."

Clarke moves next to Kiyoki and frowns at Atom. "Wow, where is this coming from Atom?"

"My brother returned home this morning. He has been away on a cultural exchange with the grounders for years. We get one of them, and they get one of us. Imagine my surprise when he informs me that the great Wanheda is the mate of Heda!"

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Seriously Atom, that's why you are mad? Oh, and just to set things straight, she is not my mate!"

Atom shakes her head. "You carry her pup."

Clarke scoffs incredulously. "So, does that mean she owns me?"

"No, you fool, it means this complicates things!" Atom releases a burst of pheromones that send both omegas to their knees. "Get up!"

Clarke looks at Kiyoki for guidance, but she looked just as perplexed as she felt. "Release us, you asshole!"

Atom remains stoic but doesn't let up the attack. "Get up."

Kiyoki attempts to stand but ends up falling back to her knees. "Atom, this is not you, something is wrong. Release us please, I need to help you."

"I am fine, Kiyoki. You need to worry about yourself right now."

"No, the Atom I know would never force anyone to submit!"

Atom closes her eyes momentarily, and when she opens them, her eye is glowing a magnificent electric shade of blue. "Is that really what I'm doing though, forcing you to submit? I mean, none of you are showing me your necks, and you seem quite able to hold a conversation."

Clarke closes her eyes and focuses on the pheromones around her. Atoms scent wasn't the same as she remembers. She sticks her tongue out quickly to allow the pheromones to land on it. The taste of vinegar rapidly spreads down her tongue and to the back of her throat. Something drips down her neck, and she flinches slightly. 

"Your ear is bleeding Wanheda." Kiyoki tries to shuffle on the ground to get closer to Clarke.

Clarke brings her hand up to her ear and shudders when she feels the telltale sign of blood when the thick red liquid coat's her fingertips. 

Suddenly there is a burst of light, and someone rushes past the downed omegas and throws a bucket of water on the fire. Almost immediately Atom falls to the floor, and her head smacks into the ground with a sickening thud. Kiyoki grabs Clarke's hand, and she guides them both to their feet. 

"Stay away from her Kiyoki. The fire has a hold of her."

Clarke turns to the mysterious hooded figure standing before her. "Who are you?"

The person removes their hood and Kiyoki squeals in delight. "Avalon!"

She stumbles over to the man, and he engulfs her in his arms. "Let me get a good look at you, Avi."

She backs away and does a full head to toe survey of the handsome young Beta wolf. "Damn boy, you look good!"

Avalon smiles. "Not so bad yourself. Who is your friend?"

Kiyoki moves closer to Clarke. "This is Wanheda."

Avalon's smile changes to a scowl. He crouches down next to Atom and checks her head. "She will be unconscious for a few hours at least."

Kiyoki begins to gather the rope from around the tree. "What is wrong with her?"

Avalon glances at Clarke briefly. "In the last letter I received from her she told me she was having issues."

"What kind of issues?"

"The demands upon her increase every day. She was taking in more and more energy so she could do cleansings on the refugee children."

"Has it poisoned her or something?"

"No, I fear it is much worse than that Kiyoki." 

"What do you mean Avi?"

"She was attempting to cut down on her consumption of energy as she feared she might be dependent on it."

Kiyoki leans down next to Atom and runs her hand through the girl's hair. "Are you saying she is addicted?"

“Yes, I think she is high."

Kiyoki stands up and moves back over to Clarke. "How did this happen?"

"She took to much energy in, and her body got dependant on it. All of her attempts to release the energy back into nature failed."

"How do we help her Avalon?" 

The man hesitates and brings his hand to his head. "We need to weaken her wolf significantly before we can attempt a cleanse."

Clarke releases calming pheromones in a feeble attempt to quell Kiyoki's growing anxiety. "How do we weaken her wolf?"

The Beta bends down and scoops Atom up over his shoulders. "She needs to bleed Wanheda. I will take her to the nest. I will need you both to run on ahead and clear the omegas out of the room."

Kiyoki slings her satchel over her neck quickly. "Are you sure bleeding her is the best option?"

"Yes, this is the quickest, most effective way."

Kiyoki walks over to Avalon and kisses Atom on her head, the girl was slumped over the man's shoulders and was still unconscious. "Okay, Avi."


	5. Diplomacy is a B**** and so is Atom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainland - Clarke's pack members show up demanding answers. A trader from the Hot-lands arrives at the temporary camp and Lexa finally gets a much-needed clue to Clarke's whereabouts. Anya loosens the reigns and Gaia shows her worth.
> 
> Hot-lands - Avalon and Esa bump heads. Kiyoki puts things into perspective and  
> Clarke can't stay out of trouble.

Lexa scrambled to get her clothes on. A loud commotion outside, caused her to exit the tent without armour or a weapon. "What is the problem?"

Three of her guardsmen were tussling with a group of people that she recognised instantly as friends of Clarke. "Let them through; I know their faces."

The guards move away and allow the group to pass.

"Lexa!" Indra scowls and storms forward. "That is Heda to you, Sky rat!"

Lexa steps forward and places a gentle hand upon Indra's shoulder. "Bring them to my tent, after you have checked them for weapons."

Indra smiles darkly. "If any of you have a weapon I suggest you drop it now If I find anything on any of you I will gut you like a fish."

Lexa walks back into her tent and sits down at her desk. A few minutes later, Indra and the foreigners enter. "Leave us Indra."

Indra snaps her head up and frowns deeply. "Heda. Please I.." Lexa waves her hand in the air, silencing the Beta swiftly. "Bring Gaia to me."

Indra huffs silently. "Yes, Heda." She eyeballs the group as she stalks past them and out of the tent.

Lexa leans back in her chair and glares. "Why are you here?"

Raven's eyes widen. "We are here for Clarke!"

Lexa sigh and crosses her legs. "I don't have Clarke."

Octavia scoffs loudly. "You keep saying that but how do we know it's the truth. You give us no evidence or explanation."

"She is not here, that should be all the evidence you require."

"How do we know you haven't got her locked up somewhere?" The Alpha male steps forward slowly.

Lexa glances at the Alpha. "You don't. But I have no reason to lie to you, Bellamy."

Indra enters the tent and pushes past Bellamy. "Gaia has ventured south in search of herbs; she will be back shortly, Heda."

Lexa was annoyed but didn't show it. "I see, and Anya?"

Indra smirks. "The guard's say Gaia left at first light and Anya followed shortly after."

Lexa frowns and leans back into her chair. "Gaia went alone?"

Indra nods her head. "Yes but Anya would never allow Gaia to just ride out of camp without any word."

Lexa studies the older Beta carefully. "What are you suggesting Indra?"

"Gaia is hardheaded, stubborn, rebellious, and out of control, but she is fiercely intelligent and even more loyal. Anya understands the complexities of wolves more than most. Gaia cannot be ruled over in any conventional way; perhaps Anya is attempting to create a new way of handling Omegas."

Lexa scowls. "By allowing her to do as she pleases?"

Indra sighs. "No, by allowing her to go about her normal life without an Alpha constantly breathing down her neck. She will be aware of Anya's presence nearby, but she doesn't have to see her every five seconds."

A guard shouts from outside. "Heda, a trader, has arrived, they bring wares from the Hot-lands."

Lexa bolts out her chair and gathers some paperwork from the table; she strolls past everyone and heads outside.

"Heda, this is Tamir and his wife, Eyir."

Lexa smiles at the pair. Tamir was a mammoth of a man, with shoulders as broad as a table and skin as dark as night. Eyir was also a sight to behold, a strapping amazonian caramel-skinned goddess that complimented her mate well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Heda."

Lexa walks towards the man, but something on the back of the cart catches her eye. "That book, where did you get it."

Tamir looks behind him in confusion. "That is not for sale, Heda, a friend of my daughter, left that with us by mistake, we intend on returning it."

Lexa shakes her head adamantly. "This friend of your daughter, tell me, what does she look like?"

Tamir frowns and looks at his wife. "Heda, please, this conversation is unnerving to us as it is not our custom to speak another person's story."

Lexa was getting irritated, but she knew, for the sake of diplomacy, she had to keep her calm. "I don't want you to tell me her story; I need to confirm identity, that is all."

"Don't tell her anything!" A slim angry-looking woman bursts out the carriage and storms over to the Hot-landers. The trio exchange words briefly before the newcomer turn's to Lexa. "We are here to sell our product's, that book is not for sale. "

Lexa was fuming, but she was aware enough to notice the ferocity in the girl's eyes. She recognised it. "You know Clarke."

"We meet many people on our travels, Heda." Lexa steps closer to the girl. "That is her book, and you are looking at me the way you are because you know our history."

"I will not answer any of your questions. It is not our custom!"

Lexa was at her tipping point. "I will get that book, and you will tell me what I want to know!"

"Relax, Lexa. I will handle this!"

Lexa whips her head around to see Gaia and Anya fast approaching.

The Omega walks straight up to the girl and leans past her, scooping the book up with ease. "Do you recognise me?"

The girl shakes her head quickly but averts her gaze to the floor. "Yes, Infanta."

"Who is your Alpha and what Island do you come from?"

The girl glances around; a small audience had gathered to witness the clash of cultures. "I do not have an Alpha, Infanta."

Gaia smiles. "Ah, so you hail from the Northern territories."

The girl nods. "Yes, Cubao."

Gaia raises her eyebrows and giggles excitedly. "Cubao, I love that Island!"

The girl relaxes but holds her gaze on the floor. "Infanta, that book does not belong to me or my parents, it would be a dishonour on our family to depart with it in such a manner."

Gaia studies the family carefully, something was off about the trio, and she was determined to figure it out. "You wear no insignia, what house are you from?"

Tamir places his hand upon his daughter's shoulder. "We mean you no disrespect, Infanta.”

Gaia moves closer to the man and inhales his scent. “Kaajla'anech yéetel le rebeldes?"

(Do you live with the rebels)

Tamir nods his head. “Je'el kaja'ano'on yéetel le rebeldes, ba'ale' ma' peleamos yéetel leti’ob.”

(Yes we live with the rebels, but we do not fight with them)

Gaia turns away and walks over to Lexa and Anya. "Whatever is in this book better be important, I am about to violate several protocols to secure it for you."

Lexa frowns deeply. "It's Clarke's book, she takes it everywhere she goes Gaia, they know where she is!"

Gaia closes her eyes and exhales slowly. "I will handle it."

Anya brings her hand up and cups the Omegas cheek. "Relax."

Gaia leans into the gentle caress for a second. "Okay."

Lexa rolls her eyes and glares at the pair. "Get on with it!"

Gaia shoots her a dirty look but quickly moves back over to the Hot-landers. "Cubao is a neutral Island; both sides understand that trade is necessary, so they tend to look the other way when it comes to most things but this..."

Gaia walks around the table of wares and picks up a vial filled with red liquid, she shakes the bottle a few times and then holds it up to the sun, small black dots begin to form in the liquid. "You will die for this; it is an abomination unto your people to partake in such forms of blood magic. They will burn you as a heretic."

Tamir and his wife back away from Gaia. “"Ma' k-xa'ak'tik le je'elo', Infanta, teen kin wa'alik u jaajil".

(We did not mix that, Infanta, I speak the truth)

Gaia snorts at the man in disgust. "How are you Hot-landers getting such a regular flow of night blood, you people don't have the blood in your families?"

Tamir shakes his head, and he visibly pales. "I cannot say what I do not know Infanta; I only know what I see and what I hear."

Gaia eyes the man curiously. “Ba'ax Meet u yilik túun ba'ax Meet u oído.”

(What have you seen and what have you heard)

The young Alpha clears her throat. "There are rumours, whisper in the wind, about wolves with two coloured eyes, cannibals that devour the hearts of men with hunger they cannot satisfy." The girl leans back on the cart as she speaks. "There are rumours of secret societies and blood sacrifices and all manner of unholy things."

Gaia watches the Alpha intensely; she knew all too well the horrors that can befall a person in the Islands. "What about the blood, explain that to me."

The girl frowns and sighs. "A few years ago I was out fishing with some friends, a large vessel docked on the beach and came ashore. I noticed the symbol of the Azgeda. I cannot say what manner of stock they traded that day, but I can say that the frequency of night blood increased dramatically after their departure."

Tamir opens his mouth to speak, but Gaia cuts him off swiftly. "Ma' t’aan."

(Do not speak)

Eyir steps between Gaia and Tamir. "Infanta, please, we mean no disrespect to you or your house."

"But yet, you still refuse to part with the information I seek."

The young Alpha pulls her mother away from Gaia and stands in her place. "Ba'ax asab Táak wojeltik, Infanta.”

(What more do you wish to know, Infanta)

Gaia tears her eyes away from Tamir and fixes her look back on the Alpha. "Who mixed that blood and performed the rituals?"

Eyir speaks up quickly. "Our daughter's friend is sick; the blood comes from her body; we are caring for her as best we can."

Gaia's eyes widen, and she scratches her head harshly. "Tech tu taasaj ichilo'obe' waye’."

(You brought one of them here)

Eyir frowns deeply. "Yes, the girl is sick; we left her on the boat as she is too ill to ride."

Gaia was livid. "Do you not understand how dangerous she is?

The Alpha snorts and glares at Gaia. "She can barely walk."

Gaia grabs the arrogant Alpha by the arms and pulls her close. "The sickness is the first phase of the transformation you idiot, she will fall into a deep sleep, and when she wakes up, she will be one of them!"

"She is a gentle soul; my love would never harm any innocent people."

Gaia was close to snapping; she desperately wanted to reach out and slap the Alpha. "You have never seen the rage before, the frenzied bloodlust that takes over them, it is something you can never forget, and no amount of herbal brews will wipe your memory of any of it."

The Alpha relaxes and softens her expression. "You have seen them?"

Gaia nods her head once. "I have."

Eyir moves closer to Gaia. "Is she dangerous, we have known the girl since she was a pup?"

Gaia looks pained momentarily but recovers quickly. "The ones that present late are the hardest to reign in, If you truly want to help her I would suggest you take her to the Southern Islands, someone will notify them, and her kin will come for her."

"She does not wish to join her people."

Gaia sighs. "What is your name?"

“Cortez."

Gaia relaxes and leans into Cortez's ear. “Ts'áaten le ba'ax taak in, ka yaan in a etail wáantik."

(Give me what I want, and I will help your friend.)

Cortez smirks slightly. "What do you wish to know about Wanheda?"

"Where is she?"

Cortez frowns. "I'm not sure exactly. She sailed with us for a week and then she boarded another vessel."

"Where was it going?"

"Ya'ab maank'iinalo'ob calientes.”

(The hot-lands)

Gaia recoils and takes a few steps back. "Are you joking Cortez?"

Cortez frowns and shakes her head. "No."

Gaia charges at the Alpha and pushes her back into the cart. "Are you crazy, why would you allow her to travel to the Hot-lands?"

Cortez flinches as Gaia pokes her in the chest. "That is where she wanted to go."

Gaia's eyes narrow and she kicks the Alpha in the shin. "Wanheda is not a regular citizen Cortez, the rules of anonymity don't apply!"

Cortez slips away from the outraged Omega and backs up into her parents. "What does that mean?"

Gaia storms forward. "It means you should have never taken her to the border!"

Cortez slumps her shoulders forward and sighs deeply. "She just wants a new beginning."

Gaia shakes her head rapidly. "People like her don't get that luxury in life. You can't do the things she has done and expect to drift off across the water into a new life; my people will never stop searching for her. The power of Wanheda belongs to Heda, and she will have it."

 

______________

 

Clarke and Kiyoki made their way through the village as fast as possible. Once they reached the nest, Kiyoki spoke to the other women briefly in their native tongue. The women leave in a hurry, barely acknowledging Clarke's presence as they scurry past her. "We need towels and herbal tea."

Clarke eyes the flustered women patiently. "Where are the towels?"

Kiyoki points to the large cabinets at the back of the room, Clarke hurries over and grabs as many towels and sheets as she can carry. She moves back to Kiyoki and dumps the items on the closest bed. "What now?"

Kiyoki was chopping herbs aggressively on the table, and her eyes watered with unshed tears. "I've never seen a bloodletting before Wanheda; I'm not sure what to do."

Clarke reaches out and takes her hand. "She will be okay, Kiyoki."

Kiyoki relaxes slightly and leans into Clarke. The darker-skinned woman rests her head on the blonde's shoulder and releases a satisfied purr when Clarke wraps her right arm around her waist.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Clarke jerks away from Kiyoki and stares at the door. The commotion from outside momentarily startled the pair.

"This is not your business Esa!"

Avalon rushes into the room and lays Atom down on the closest bed. "I need to retrieve the iron maiden from the stockroom."

Kiyoki snaps her head up and glares at the man. "No, I thought we cut her ourselves?"

Avalon sighs and rubs his brows. "If she were a normal person, then that is what we would be doing Kiyoki, but Atom is unique, her ability to heal is unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. The Maiden will allow for maximum penetration while also restricting her ability to heal."

Kiyoki puts the knife down and backs up. "This is crazy, Avalon! None of our people has ever used the Maiden; it is there for show."

Avalon frowns and rubs his head slowly. "Atom is the strongest Demon we have ever seen, Kiyoki, the elders have always been aware of the implications, both positive and negative. Even Atom was aware; she built this Maiden herself."

Clarke reaches out and takes hold of Kiyoki's hand. "In the short time I have to know Atom, I can say without a doubt that she is a forward thinker. She built it because she thought she would need it."

Kiyoki doesn't respond as she moves back to the table and resumes chopping the herbs.

Avalon sighs and turns to Esa. "Why are you still here?"

Esa glares at the boy. "Surely, I can help."

Avalon scoffs in disgust. "I don't need your help, go and tend to the Omega's, that is your job."

Esa exhales a deep breath and scratches her nose. "You're distrust of me clouds your judgement, Avalon."

Avalon laughs darkly, but a small smirk passes by his lips. "You may be right, but my personal feelings towards you don't matter, I outrank you Esa."

Kiyoki smacks her hand down on the table. "You both need to put old issues aside; for now, I need help with the herbs and Esa is more than capable of following my instructions. Please, Avi, take Wanheda and retrieve the Maiden."

Avalon sighs and nods his head slowly. "Fine, but if she interferes in any way.."

"I won't." Esa walks into the room and cautiously slips past the young Beta.

Avalon turns to Clarke. "Follow me."

Clarke follows the Beta through the maze of corridors until they reach a steel door. "Wait here."

Avalon pulls the door open and disappears out of sight. He emerges a few minutes later, pulling a large cart with a massive stone coffin attached to it. "Clarke, help me with this."

Clarke frowns. "What the hell is that?"

Avalon pulls the cart through the doorway. "The Iron maiden."

Clarke grabs hold of the back of the cart. "No, that's a fancy coffin."

Avalon smirks. "Wait until you see inside, I can assure you, Clarke, there is nothing peaceful about this device."

Avalon begins to drag the cart down the corridor, and the pair quickly fall into a push-pull rhythm. Once they enter the nest, Kiyoki and Esa spring into action. Atom is laying on her side, and blood is leaking from her mouth. Avalon rushes over to Atom but pulls back when she begins to seize. "What happened?"

Kiyoki was busy unstrapping the Maiden. "We don't know, a few minutes ago she started convulsing and then blood was coming out of her nose and ears."

Avalon takes his backpack from his shoulders and quickly removes its contents. "Clarke, take this and attach it to one end of the Maiden."

Clarke looks at the small device; it reminded her of a small round speaker. "What is it?" "

It manipulates matter and gravity; I don't have time to explain, please, do as I ask."

Clarke nods and quickly moves over to the Maiden. "Where should I put it?"

Avalon had an identical device in his hand. "Anywhere at the bottom end."

Clarke brings the device up to the stone coffin, and it beeps once before mechanical legs spring from it and attach to the Maiden. "What just happened?"

Avalon reaches down into his bag and pulls out a small tablet. "Watch this, Sky, girl!". He presses a few keys, and the device starts to vibrate. "Back up a bit, Clarke."

Clarke does as instructed and retreats into the warm embrace of Kiyoki. She leans into the shorter woman. "Are you okay?"

kiyoki buries her face into Clarke's neck. "No."

Avalon attaches the second device to the opposite end of the Maiden. He backs away and activates the device. "Okay, we are ready." He presses something on the tablet, and the Maiden levitates off the cart, it tilts to the right until it is hovering a few feet horizontally in the air.

Esa pulls the door of the Maiden open and backs away quickly.

Clarke gasps as her eyes fall on the spiked interior. "Are you sure this won't kill her, Avalon?"

Avalon was busy scooping Atom up. "Yes, it is designed to maim, not kill." He gently lays Atom inside the coffin. He grabs the door but hesitates, his eyes locked on the spikes.

Kiyoki reaches over and taps his shoulder. "Let me do it, Avi. Inflicting pain on someone you love is a terrible thing."

Avalon releases the door and turns to face Kiyoki. "You love her just as much as I do."

Kiyoki reluctantly pulls away from Clarke. "This is true, but I outrank you, little brother."

Avalon smirks and backs up towards the front door. "Okay, if you insist."

Kiyoki grasps the door tightly; she ghosts her fingers over the tips of the spikes. A pained expression steals away some of the beauty from her face as she pushes the door closed slowly. "Forgive me."Kiyoki meets resistance when spikes kiss flesh, and she almost falters in her determination.

Clarke is by her side quickly, saturating the room in calming pheromones. "What is necessary is rarely easy."

Kiyoki closes her eyes and pushes down on the door with all her might. The door slams shut and she quickly attaches the latch. "How long does this take?"

Avalon was sitting on one of the beds by the door. He was rapidly typing something on his tablet. "A few hours."

 

_____

 

"It's not working, face the facts, Avi!" Kiyoki was pacing about the nest, hands-on-hips, eyes dark with rage.

Avalon raises an eyebrow and glares at the irritated woman. "We can wait a little longer."

Kiyoki stops pacing and eyeballs the boy with venom. "No. Open it now."

Avalon sighs but gets to his feet. "Okay, relax."

Esa steps forward. "Maybe you two should take a break?"

Avalon turns to the older woman. "Why?"

Esa walks past him and rests her hand upon the Maiden. "There is no need for you both to witness this, Wanheda and I can remove her and tend to the wounds."

Avalon opens his mouth to speak, but Kiyoki cuts him off. "Yes, that is a good idea, Esa."

Avalon snorts and turns and walks out of the room. Kiyoki musters a small smile to her lips as she follows the Beta outside.

Clarke unclasps the latch and pulls on the door. The pressure release system kicks in, and the door swings open. She backs up a little, blood already visible through the small opening. "There is loads of blood; we need more towels."

Esa disappears out of sight. "We don't use the towels for the blood, Wanheda. There is a draining mechanism built into the Maiden. I will fetch a bucket."

Clarke walks over to the table and gathers the chopped herbs. "Do we rub this inside the wounds after we clean them?"

Esa emerges from the back of the room, carrying a huge bucket. "Yes, to slow down her healing ability."

Clarke frowns. "I thought these were to help her heal?"

"No, when used individually, all these herbs can be used as antibiotics, but when combined, they create a powerful toxin." Esa puts the bucket under the Maiden and then types something into the tablet. The bottom of the coffin opens a little and blood begins to trickle into the bucket.

"What happens next?"

"We will need to try a more forceful approach."

Clarke raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Esa sighs and furrows her brows. "Someone will have to enter Atom's mind and pull her out."

Clarke leans back against the table. "Who?"

"Kiyoki."

Clarke sighs deeply. "But surely it would be easier if Avalon did it, he is her brother."

Esa smirks and shakes her head. "No, it is against our customs to allow separate genders to mix within the memory-scape."

Clarke rubs her head in contemplation. "Why?"

Esa shrugs her shoulders. "I am not aware of the specific reasoning behind the decision."

Clarke raises an eyebrow. "I have so many questions."

Esa chuckles lightly. "Yes, I suppose you do, but now is not the time. I must prep Kiyoki."

Clarke straightens up and steps closer to Esa. "What do you mean, prep Kiyoki?"

Esa sighs heavily. "She is an innocent creature, Wanheda, not like Atom or you. We can all sit and listen as a loved one recounts their violent exploits during the war, but to see it with your own eyes is a different matter."

Clarke considers Esa's words carefully. "You are worried that she will see something in Atoms mind, and it will impact on how she treats her in the future?"

Esa smiles brightly. "Yes, and that will not be a good thing, Wanheda."

Clarke walks into Esa's personal space. "I will do it."

Esa raises an eyebrow. "No, you are a foreigner."

Clarke backs up a little and glares at Esa. "You Hot-lander's are quite racist."

Esa's eyes widen, and she erupts in laughter. "I didn't say no because you come from a different place, I said no because as a foreigner in these lands, you have no right to engage in any of our sacred rituals."

Clarke huffs loudly. "Bullshit, Esa. What's the real reason?"

Esa smirks and leans down to check the bucket. "Honestly, I'm not convinced Atom is as unconscious as we think."

Clarke glances at Atom; the Alpha certainly looked unconscious. "Are you suggesting she is faking?"

Esa chuckles softly. "No, I think she is unconscious but conscious of it."

Clarke snorts and waves her hands in the air. "What is this girl, a fucking magician!"

Esa smiles as she closes the bottom of the coffin. "We are living in uncharted territory, Wanheda. The Demons have only existed for sixty years; we don't understand enough about their biology, let alone their superior understanding of metaphysics to accurately explain or justify anything."

Clarke shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "But you know something, right, Kiyoki told me about these science teams you people have. All these years and you want me to accept that you discovered nothing of significance?"

Esa shoots Clarke a dirty look and removes the bucket from under the Maiden. "We know many things, but most of it becomes irrelevant in regards to Atom as she is the first to exhibit these unique abilities among her kin."

Clarke walks over to the bucket and crouches down beside it. "What's that purple stuff in the blood?"

Esa was eyeballing the substance with the same curiosity. "I have never seen anything like this before, Wanheda."

Clarke moves closer to the bucket, the substance shimmered and swayed in the bucket. "Have you ever seen blood shine or move like that?"

Esa picks the bucket up and places it on the table. "No, I don't know what that is. But it does make the ritual complicated."

Clarke sticks her finger out and into the bucket, she splashes with her finger and quickly retracts it when the purple substance moves towards it. "Okay, that's freaky."

Esa was standing next to Clarke, mouth agape, eyes wide. "How did you know that would happen?"

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't; I was checking to see if her blood runs hot."

Esa nods her head. "Okay, is it, hot?"

Clarke dips her finger in quickly. "Yes, but not scorching."

Esa pulls a small chalice out of Avalons bag. "We need to separate that purple stuff from the rest of her blood."

Clarke's brows knit together. "Why?"

Esa sighs and looks away. "Kiyoki needs to drink her blood."

Clarke pauses for a moment, a second later she begins to pace about the room. "What does that do?"

Esa was busy repeating Clarkes earlier experiment, leading the purple to one side of the bucket so she could dip the chalice in with the other hand. "I have enough."

Clarke snorts. "That's a full cup, does she seriously need to drink all of that?"

Esa glances down at the cup. "Yes."

Clarke comes to a halt beside Esa. "What side effects should we expect?"

Esa tilts her head to the side in contemplation. "No side effects per se, but memory trips are hardly ever peaceful."

Clarke casts her gaze towards the door. "You get Kiyoki. I can clean her wounds while she lays in the Maiden."

Esa brightens up. "Good idea. I will be back shortly."

Clarke waits for the older women to leave the nest before turning her attention to the chalice.

 

___________

 

 

_Clarke opens her eyes and cradles her head; a fierce headache demanded her immediate attention. She was on the mainland, the earth beneath her feet unmistakable under any circumstances. Once the throbbing in her head subsides, she follows the trail of red pheromones through the forest until she comes upon a clearing. Clarke smirks when she recognises Atom, the girl was much younger but that blue eye was distinct. She was fresh-faced and skinny; the Alpha didn't look a day older than ten._

_"What are the weapons for Uncle, I thought we came here to trade with the grounders?"_

_"That is what we told the council, but we are not here for pleasantries Noa."_

_Noa frowns and moves closer to her Uncle. "What are we doing then, Uncle?"_

_"We have intel that suggests the grounders have been trading weapons and other mechanisms of war with our enemies. All our attempts at diplomacy have failed."_

_Noa scratches her head and frowns deeply. "What do you intend to do?"_

_"There is a reason we brought you and your kin here Noa; it is time we show these primitives the might we possess."_

_Clarke begins to walk towards the pair but stumbles to the ground when the memory shifts unexpectedly._

_________

_"Don't be afraid Noa, this is your destiny, to devour the flesh of men and cleanse the earth for the renewal of our sacred seed."_

_Noa strolls over to the petrified man. "I've never done this before Uncle."_

_Clarke rubs her head as the throbbing in her temples increases. They were not far from a grounder village, and she could smell the aroma of freshly cooked meats as the scent dispersed throughout the atmosphere._

_The grounder stiffens under Noa's intense gaze._

_Noa crouches down next to the Alpha and inhales his scent. "He stinks."_

_"They all do, Noa. These filthy mutts don't cleanse themselves as we do. They are animals, look at how they live!"_

_Noa studies the man carefully; his hair was filthy, skin caked in mud and clothes torn and dirty. "Why do they live like this?"_

_"They are animals who shun technology. They prefer to live like primitives."_

_The grounder groans, he attempts to push the gag from his mouth, but it was secured tightly._

_"Bite him, Noa!"_

_Clarke clutches her stomach when a fresh wave of nausea overtakes her body. The ground begins to move as a new memory plays out._

___________

_"Noa, are you okay?"_

_"No, leave me alone, Kiyoki."_

_Clarke approaches the pair._

_Noa was sitting on the beach, throwing stones into the water._

_"No, Noa. We need to talk about this!" Kiyoki slumps down next to Noa and slaps the stones from her hand._

_"We have nothing to talk about."_

_Kiyoki shakes her head and scowls. "You are thirteen Noa, that is too young for war!"_

_"I'm not going to war, Kiyoki. I got drafted to the intelligence unit; I don't even think I will be involved in any fighting."_

_"You don't know that, and seriously, you trust your uncle after that shit he pulled on the mainland?"_

_"I'm not excusing his behaviour, but I understand why he did it."_

_Kiyoki laughs darkly. "What is there to understand, Noa?"_

_"We are surrounded by our enemies in every direction, Kiyoki. My Uncle did what was necessary."_

_Kiyoki stands up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

_Atom scoffs loudly. "Go back to the village then."_

_"No."_

_Noa looks up at Kiyoki with a raised eyebrow. "No?"_

_Kiyoki flips her sandals off and shimmies out her dress. "No, I want to go swimming."_

_Noa smirks. "Okay."_

_Kiyoki glares at Noa with wide eyes. "Get up."_

_Noa smiles. "Is that an order?"_

_Kiyoki strolls towards the water slowly. "Yes."_

_Noa stands up and reluctantly follows Kiyoki into the water. "You are such a bitch; I can't believe you pulled rank on me."_

_Kiyoki smirks playfully. "Right, I'm a bitch because I ordered you to swim."_

_Noa rolls her eyes as she watches Kiyoki swim circles around her. "You are only one rank above me; I bet when I return I will be equal to or above you!"_

_Kiyoki stops swimming. "Yes, that makes sense on account of all the senseless killing you will be participating in, Alpha."_

_Noa frowns. "I told you I'm on reconnaissance duty only!"_

_Kiyoki splashes water in Noa's face. "Don't be so naive, Noa. If you're Uncle starts to lose men quicker than anticipated; he will bring you and the other Demons onto the front line to bolster the army."_

_"That is a possibility."_

_"Slaughtering our people is okay with you?"_

_"Of course not, Kiyoki, but we have no choice. Freedom is never free; someone always pays the price. Our ancestors fought and died so we can live the way we choose, they made the ultimate sacrifice in blood, and I will not dishonour them."_

_Kiyoki swims towards Noa. "Do you remember that winter I got lost in the forest?"_

_Noa smirks. "Yes, It took me two days to track you."_

_Kiyoki stops short of colliding with the Alpha. "Right, do you remember how you found me, my condition?"_

_"You were cold and wet; it was the rainy season."_

_"That's right, how did you warm me up?"_

_Noa frowns. "What do you mean?"_

_"You said I was cold and wet, so, how did you warm me up?"_

_Noa leans back into the water and allows her body to float. "I can't remember. Honestly, I can't see how this is important."_

_Kiyoki sighs softly. "Try to remember, Noa."_

_Noa closes her eyes. "You were unconscious when I found you, I tried to wake you but I couldn't."_

_"Then what?"_

_"I.."_

_"What did you do, Noa?"_

_Noa snaps her eyes open and straightens up in the water. "You were so cold; I didn't know what to do. I tried to radio for help, but the storm was interfering with communications."_

_"Yes, what did you do next, think hard, Noa."_

_"I started to panic; you were turning pale. I knew I didn't have much time to save you."_

_"What happened?"_

_Noa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I remember feeling angry that I couldn't help you. My body temperature had skyrocketed, and I was struggling to contain the fire."_

_"Hold onto that moment; how does it feel, Noa?'_

_"Like every nerve in my body is excited, the air around me is thin, and I can taste static on my tongue. My head throbs and everything around me is suddenly so much brighter, more vibrant, more alive. But you, Kiyoki, you are dull and grey."_

_"What did you do next?"_

_"I can't remember."_

_"I woke up covered in your blood. My skin was burning as if I was out in midday sun. My hair and my clothes were dry, and you had somehow moved me into a small cave."_

_"I don't remember any of that."_

_"You were passed out next to me, dried blood all over you."_

_"What, that doesn't make sense, Kiyoki."_

_"Yes, it does. Your blood runs hot; you must have realised that covering me in it would warm my body up enough to kick start my systems. It was a bold move and one that I have kept a secret to protect you."_

_Noa opens her eyes. "Protect me from what?"_

_Kiyoki swims away and ducks under the water. Noa rolls her eyes and leans back into the water._

_Clarke moves into the shallows; she was fascinated by how real everything felt in these memories. The water tickled her feet as it danced around her lower body._

_Noa jerks up and whips her head around frantically. Clarke follows her line of sight and pales as her eyes meet the unmistakable fin of a shark. Noa looks around for Kiyoki, she was off swimming, utterly oblivious to the predator stalking her._

_Clarke's heart was pounding so hard her chest hurt, and for a brief moment, she forgot she was in Noa's memory, and none of this was happening right now. She takes off swimming, a few feet behind Noa, the Alpha was raised around water, and it showed as she tore through the ocean._

_Kiyoki comes up for air with a massive grin on her face and a small crab in her hand. "Look how cute it is, Noa."_

_Noa screams as loud as she can, but it was too late. "Shark!"_

_Kiyoki whips her head around just in time to twist her body and push her torso into the shark's mouth; it bites down around her stomach. "Ah!"_

_Clarke freezes in mid-stroke, Kiyoki's blood-curdling scream made her blood run cold._

_Noa is beside Kiyoki in a flash. Her claws tear at the shark's flesh. "Kiyoki, hold on!"_

_Noa ducks under the water, she rips into the underside of the shark with her claws. Blood starts to spurt out and a second later, the shark releases Kiyoki._

_Clarke snaps out of her haze and swims over to the battered girl. The bite was extensive, and her blood quickly stained the water around her, transforming the ordinarily clear liquid into a deep scarlet. The shark attempts to turn and flee, but Noa is in a frenzy, consumed with bloodlust. The young Alpha slices, tears and claws her way down the length of the shark's belly. Blood and guts spill out the eviscerated beast as if flails and flaps, desperately trying to cling to life._

_Kiyoki is barely floating on the water's surface, her breathing is laboured, and her eyes almost closed. "Noa!"_

_Noa pops her head up for air and moves towards Kiyoki. She scoops her up, but every time she touches the girl's skin, she jerked away from the heat. "Kiyoki, I need to pick you up, I know it hurts but you have to push through the pain."_

_Clarke suddenly feels guilty, as if she is encroaching on some intimate moment between the young wolves._

_Kiyoki nods her head. "Just do it, don't let me go."_

_Noa doesn't hesitate in her actions, she slings Kiyoki's arms around her neck and lifts her onto her back. "Stay with me, K!"_

_Kiyoki's head drops down onto Noa's shoulder, but she tightens her hold around the Alphas neck. "Always."_

_Noa takes off, she cuts through the water as fast as possible, considering the extra weight on her back._

_Clarke follows behind with a grimace on her face. Kiyoki had not said a word or made a sound the entire way back to shore, Noa kept speaking to her, but she received no response. As soon as Noa reaches shallow depth, she leans over and allows Kiyoki to fall into her arms; she cradles her tightly before bolting through the water and up onto the shore. "Kiyoki, wake up!"_

_Noa lays her down on the sand and assesses her wound. "You've lost to much blood; you won't make it back to the village."_

_Kiyoki was fading fast, and she didn't have the energy to reply. Noa pulls her shirt up and tosses it on the floor, her claws extend, and she crouches down. "It's going to be okay, K, I can help you."_

_Kiyoki coughs and blood sprays out her mouth and all over Noa. Noa pauses for a moment before she rams her claws into her stomach. She snaps her eyes closed and bites down on her lip as she digs the talons into her flesh repeatedly._

_Kiyoki tries to shuffle closer to Noa, but the pain in her abdomen was too intense. "Ah!"_

_"Stop moving. I know what I'm doing!" Noa twists her hand and pulls at the wound, blood oozed from the puncture marks, but still, she pushed them in deeper._

_Clarke watches torn between horror and fascination as Noa's blood begins to change colour and consistency. The ordinarily red liquid was now mixed in with a purple substance. Noa opens her eyes and uses her spare hand to scoop up as much of the purple liquid as she can and brings it to Kiyoki's lips. "Drink it."_

_Kiyoki was too weak to speak, but her eyes asked all the appropriate questions._

_Noa winces and grits her teeth. "Please, this is what heals me so quickly."_

_Kiyoki locks eyes with Noa and parts her lips slightly. Noa opens her hand and the thick membranous liquid slides down her fingers and into Kiyoki's mouth. "Drink it all."_

_Kiyoki grimaces but swallows all of the substance. Noa pushes her claws in further and more violet liquid leaks from the wounds. Once again she scoops it up and places it in Kiyoki's mouth._

_Clarke gawks in amazement as Kiyokis wounds begin to heal. Her skin pulls together as if nothing ever happened, the only evidence of the incident is her blood-stained clothes and the dead shark floating in the water._

_Kiyoki takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment._

_"Noa."_

_"Yes."_

_"What are you?"_

_Clarke whirls around when she senses someone behind her. "Noa?"_

_Atom glares at Clarke, her eye ablaze with fire._

_"You don't get to call me that because you are taking a fucking road trip through my head!"_

_Clarke backs up and waves her hands in the air defensively. "Whoa, chill out, I didn't mean any disrespect!"_

_Atom storms forward. "Call me Noa again, and I will cut your fucking heart out and eat it."_

_Clarke backs up again, this encounter was going downhill fast, and she needed an exit strategy. "You are high."_

_Atom pauses and her brows knit together. "Excuse me?"_

_Clarke backs up still but holds fast in her observation. "You were high before, and you acted like a dick, and you are still acting like one."_

_Atom smirks darkly. "You have some fucking nerve Sky rat!"_

_Clarke glances around, Noa's younger self and Kiyoki had disappeared. "How is this possible? I'm in your memory; you shouldn't be conscious of this."_

_Atom chuckles. "You carry a Nightblood pup."_

_Clarke frowns. "Is that suppose to explain something to me?"_

_"Yes."_

_Clarke flaps her hands in the air incredulously. "Well, are you going to explain it to me?"_

_Atom shakes her head. "Nope, you took it upon yourself to enter my mind, figure it out yourself Wanheda."_

_Clarke huffs. "This is ridiculous. Esa said this would work."_

_Atom snorts loudly. "My body is still healing too quickly. I can feel it."_

_"What can we do? You are still acting like an ass, but you are not aggressive, so, something must be working, just not quick enough."_

_Atom looks around. "I need to expel an abnormal amount of energy."_

_"How?"_

_"The mind is like a computer I can overload it with stimuli, and it will shut down and restart."_

_Clarke ponders her words carefully. "But won't the energy stay in the system?"_

_"No, not if we cause a short circuit, the energy will travel away from me in a wave. Hopefully, it will be absorbed back into the earth."_

_Clarke rubs her nose. "How do we overload you and cause a short circuit?"_

_"I can send you through a tunnel of memories, they will come fast and hard, but it will cause my body to generate massive amounts of energy to sustain the experience, this will drain me quickly."_

_Clarke was in unfamiliar territory. "What about the short circuit?"_

_"You drank my blood; I am inside you. Tell yourself to wake up. Visualise yourself back in the nest." Clarke frowns sceptically. "Surely it can't be that simple?"_


End file.
